Fin de Moi
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: O fim de tudo.
1. Prólogo

Nome: Fin de Moi

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Long

Gênero: Drama/Romance/Angst

Classificação: NC17 - M

Personagens/Casais: Draco/Harry (outros shippers secundários)

**N.A.:** _Avisos necessários sobre essa fic:_

_**1 - A fic trata-se de dor, física e psicológica.**_

_**2 - Não brinco de amor aqui, os sentimentos tratados aqui são mais fortes. O começo tem leves cenas de outro shipper, mas o principal é Pinhão.**_

_**3 - Personagens que morreram no livro podem estar vivos aqui, e vice-e-versa.**_

_****__**4 - Será uma trilogia - Trilogia Si Sombrio**_, essa sendo a parte 1.

_**5 - As outras fics não fazem sentido sem essa.**_

_**6 - Se espera logo ver as cenas NC - sexo, digo - entre o shipper principal, sorry, vai demorar.**_

_**7 - Essa fic é SLASH, caso ainda não tenha ficado claro, ou seja, rapazes/homens aos beijos e coisas fofas e lindas.**_

_**8 - O botão escrito review é para ser usado, ok?**_

_**9 - A trilogia surgiu-me de repente e não vou desculpar-me por nada, afinal é minha e faço o quero com ela. Caso não goste de violência, tortura, dor, sangue, Guerra, sexo, abuso, morte, poder, e outras coisas fofas e lindas, sugiro que pare de ler AGORA.**_

_**10 - A Just incentivou-me a começar a escrevê-la após ter visto o plot, então, amo-te minha Drama Queen. Essa trilogia é pra ti.**_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Fin de Moi**

_por Doomsday_

**Prólogo**

A perda. É quando a perda aparece, mostra seu rosto, sua face cruel, que sabemos reconhecer os heróis e os vilões. Os _verdadeiros_ heróis e os _verdadeiros_ vilões. E então se reconhece a dor, o medo, a fraqueza, a verdade. Em um mundo onde pessoas são dividas entre heróis e vilões, vida e morte, bem e mal, o que se pode esperar de pessoas que _nunca_ souberam sobre o lado oposto ao que estavam? A perda de alguém que se ama, que se quer, pode mudar os lados. A perda de algum poder conseguido com sangue e suor, pode mudar os lados. Uma Guerra por paz, uma Guerra por sangue e uma Guerra por verdade, pode mudar os lados.

Pessoas mortas, Hogwarts destruída, Dumbledore enterrado, o Ministério nas mãos erradas, e Harry Potter o vilão. O _verdadeiro_ vilão na vida de cada pessoa. Porque a morte, a dor, a perda, o sangue e a Guerra - sim, a Guerra - perseguiam Potter. A Guerra o fazia quem ele era. E a Guerra fez de Harry Potter, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, um vilão. E vilões perdem espaço no coração das pessoas, mas sempre deixam cicatrizes profundas nas mentes das pessoas.

* * *

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, esse é o começo de uma insanidade IMENSA. E não, não vou colocar prazo para postagem, prometo, no máximo, levar duas semanas para cada capítulo, afinal, quem lê minhas insanidades sabe que não tenho somente esse pra alimentar. Mas espero que acompanhem. _

_Esse botão de REVIEW merece ser usado, né? __xD_


	2. End

**N.A.:** _Bom, conta-se de hoje duas semanas para o próximo capítulo, e espero que gostem desse capítulo. Levou eras para ser escrito, mas quando ficou pronto, ficou como eu queria. Quero agradecer: **Miss Just, Fernanda e M. Cherry** que colocaram a fic no alerta e já comentaram. Amo vocês, de verdade._

_Espero que muitos comentem e gostem da fic._

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - End**

Olhou pela janela do quarto, mirando tudo que estava na parte de fora da casa. A grama escurecida pela noite, a cerca que um dia fora branca, a calçada, a rua com buracos, as casas ao redor - algumas com iluminação, outras não -, a luz fraca da lua, _Hermione_. Observou-a enquanto encostava a testa no vidro, o frio da noite lhe fazendo deixar leves nuvens escaparem pela boca, embaçando o vidro por alguns segundos. Piscou, vendo-a deitada na grama, o corpo de qualquer jeito, os olhos castanhos a mirarem o céu sem estrela; céu de chuva, sombrio. Piscou, ela se movera, ela limpara uma lágrima que escorria por sua bochecha. Piscou, ela respirou fundo.

Afastou-se da janela, afastou-se da dor de Hermione. Sua amiga. Sua amante. Sua irmã. Sua mãe. Sua inimiga. Sentou-se no chão, ao lado do colchão onde dormia, observando o lençol sujo, a poeira acumulando-se nas frestas das madeiras no chão, nos móveis quebrados. Encostou a cabeça na parede, observado como sua vida tornava-se um pequeno grão de pó junto aos demais. Era obsoleto, era patético, e ao mesmo tempo sujava a vida dos outros. _De todos_. Respirou fundo, tirou os óculos, bateu a cabeça na parede atrás de si, ouvindo a madeira velha e condenada gemer baixo, como se reclamasse.

Harry não lembrava-se de quando a vida - a sobrevivência - ficara tão impossível. Quando tudo desmoronara, morrera e nada ficara no lugar. Tudo estava diferente, as pessoas estavam diferentes, até mesmo o que pensava estava diferente. Agora ele escondia-se, ele temia ser encontrado, não conseguira finalizar seu plano. Agora era a vez dele ser caçado, julgado, tratado como alguém _errado_. Bateu novamente a cabeça na parede, a madeira rangendo outra vez.

"Harry."

A voz dela era baixa, fraca, triste. _Tudo_ estava triste. Olhou-a, mesmo sem óculos, conseguindo divisar a imagem dela encostada no batente da porta, observando-o. Quando _tudo_ tornara-se uma outra versão das coisas comuns?

"Lupin voltou?" Passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios que nem ao menos percebera estarem secos e rachados.

"Sim. Está no porão."

Ela aproximou-se, olhando-o, sentando eu seu colo, enlaçando a cintura dele com as pernas. Olharam-se nos olhos, Harry colocando os óculos, mirando-a sério. Não havia motivo para risos, não quando se está escondido, quando se está _morto_. Ela tocou seu rosto, segurando-o por entre os dedos magros, enquanto os olhos castanhos sem mais brilho algum buscavam algo dentro de suas orbes verdes. Beijou-a, abriu a calça dela com rapidez, afundou-se dentro do corpo dela com força, rapidamente, porque no mundo onde ele, Harry Potter, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, era caçado, era o _vilão_, nenhuma felicidade era felicidade. E Hermione era o que o prendia a Terra, o que o incentivava a fugir, a correr, esconder-se, agir como culpado. E Hermione era quem chorava em seu ombro, que gemia em seu pescoço, quem pedia por mais, porque nada que fosse lembrá-la que o amor da vida dela estava tornando-se pó dentro de um caixão, valia à pena.

Harry a abraçava com força, querendo sumir dentro do corpo dela, ter a única satisfação, o único fim, daquele modo. Sua vida tornara-se apenas escapar, lutar, ver morte e destruição. E todas aquelas coisas desapareciam - ou ficavam em silêncio - quando ele estava dentro dela. E ela sofria por estar a ser o único escape dele, pois ela mesma já estava cansada de sofrer, de chorar, de correr. Eles três - Harry, Hermione e Lupin - estavam cansados da morte batendo em suas portas toda noite, todo dia. Mas eles seguiam, eles continuavam, em algum momento aquilo mudaria. Aquilo mudaria de _lado_.

* * *

"Coma!"

Ordens. Apenas ordens giravam o mundo; poder. Os mais velhos mandam, os mais novos obedecem. Ou como Draco aprendera desde cedo: o que tem mais poder manda, o que é mais sábio obedece. Olhou para Severus, que comia a parte dele na refeição. Draco achava que nunca vira Snape tão magro, tão abatido. Balançou a cabeça, seus dedos a segurarem o pão e molharem na sopa, colocando o pedaço molhado na boca, mastigando-o. Ele estava acabado, mas quem não estava? Quem estava fugindo e não estava no fim?

Pensou em sua mãe, Lucius, Pansy, Blaise. As pessoas mortas, pessoas vivas, a Guerra, Voldemort, sua fraqueza. Como todas essas coisas passaram tão rápidas por sua vida? Molhou o pão novamente, mordendo-o, mastigando-o, engolindo. Snape era o _vilão_, o Death Eater que matara Dumbledore, que traíra a Ordem; era o maldito herói que prometera, com a própria vida em jogo, fazer o que Draco não conseguira. O maldito herói que morreria sem saber o que seria ser livre, talvez pela primeira vez na vida. Mordeu mais um pedaço de pão molhado na sopa, _tudo_ era caos agora. Não tinha dinheiro que lhe abrisse portas, não tinha Lucius em cargos importantes para lhe garantir coisas, não havia sua mãe para acariciar seus cabelos quando as coisas dessem errado. Não, ali haviam os olhos dos mortos, a própria morte respirando em seu pescoço, a fome, a dor, a tristeza e a maldita solidão.

Terminou o pão, virando a tigela devagar contra a boca, tomando a sopa já quase fria. Porque tudo pelo que lutara, dera-lhe as costas. Os ideais provaram-se falhos, as pessoas provaram-se inexistentes até mesmo para elas, e tudo desmoronou perante seus olhos cinza. Porque Draco acreditava ser um _herói_ em seu mundinho particular, e agora até mesmo o herói declarado pelo mundo bruxo estava foragido. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, limpando-a com as costas da mão, colocando a tigela no chão a seu lado; Potter era o _vilão_ agora. O mundo desabara realmente, e agora sobravam apenas os que eram sábios, porque todo o resto estava no poder.

* * *

_Guerra_.

Olhou para os lados, observando como as pessoas estavam com medo. Todos estavam com medo, tudo exalava medo. Ninguém sabia em quem confiar, porque todos sabiam - agora, ao menos - que Voldemort estava de volta. E ele fora reclamar o poder nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Voldemort matara muitos, ferira milhares e deixara um mundo já abalado, como um mundo em pedaços. Jovens, velhos, mulheres e homens, mortos. Harry ainda guerreou por horas, lutara, defendera, tentara de tudo, mas no fim, Voldemort o ferira. No fim, quando Hermione gritou seu nome, puxando-o para longe, tirando-o da frente de um feitiço mortal, Harry percebeu que era o _fim_ da Guerra. Sentia seu sangue escorrer por ferimentos extensos, sentia a vida deixando seu corpo rapidamente. Para Harry a morte estava lhe fazendo uma visita apressada, e o levaria para longe de tudo aquilo.

Deitou o corpo no chão frio das Masmorras, olhando dentro dos olhos vermelhos de choro de Hermione, sorrindo levemente e levantando a mão, segurando o rosto dela de leve, manchando-o com seu sangue.

"Desculpe."

Harry fechou os olhos e a morte veio. A morte o carregou, o levou embora, e ele ao menos teve tempo de pedir desculpas. Desculpas por ser fraco, por não conseguir resistir, por não conseguir terminar a Guerra que consumiria todo o mundo. Pediu desculpas para a mulher que sempre fora - e sempre seria - a mulher de sua vida. Ela estivera a seu lado quando estava certo, quando estava errado. A mulher que olhava-o nos olhos, que pedia socorro, que dava bronca. A mulher que o acariciava, que o deixava feliz. A única mulher que amara depois de sua mãe, pois Hermione era seu tudo; e Harry estava feliz de ter pedido desculpas para ela. Ele não conseguira livrá-la do mal, ele não conseguira salvá-la. Ele a abandonara.

Mas Harry sentia a morte. Harry sentia a dor, a tristeza, a mão fria a puxá-lo, a carregá-lo, a apertar seus ferimentos. E um choro veio de perto e Harry abriu os olhos. Notou que não estava morto, porque na morte não se sente dor, na morte não se sofre, não se teme. Na morte, ele sabia, era apenas aquilo: _morte_.

Viu um teto, madeiras escuras, sombras. Era dia. Mas Harry sabia que quando morreu, era noite. Virou o rosto, gritando de dor. E seu grito estourou em seus ouvidos, doendo ainda mais. Como era possível que doesse tanto? Alguém chorou e moveu-se a seu lado. Virou o rosto novamente, não queria ver, não queria saber. Queria morrer, e estivera tão perto. O que poderia ter acontecido? Gritou novamente, a dor trazia dor e talvez morresse assim. Gritou, gritou, gritou. Porque para Harry morrer era o que seria o melhor; ele sabia que os fracos como ele mereciam apenas isso.

"Harry, pare de gritar." Alguém sussurrou e ele conhecia essa voz. Ele ouvira essa voz antes. Abriu os olhos que fechara quando gritou esperando morrer. Viu o rosto de Lupin próximo ao seu. "Está a salvo, mas está muito ferido. Hermione..."

A voz parou. A voz de Lupin pareceu falhar e Harry gritou outra vez, se tudo estava acabando, se ele não havia morrido, queria que acontecesse agora. Lupin voltou a falar, mas para Harry a morte era a única coisa que ele queria escutar. Escutar como seu coração diminuia as batidas, mas ele apenas parecia acelerar. Queria escutar sua respiração cessar, mas ela estava mais rápida. Queria escutar o silêncio, mas seus gritos ficaram mais altos. A dor ficou maior. Harry sentia que estava mais vivo que nunca.

"Harry, você não vai morrer." A voz de Lupin condenou-o, e Harry percebeu que a Guerra findara-se, ele perdera.

* * *

Dias. Longos dias passaram. Harry apenas gritou, em alguns dias, por horas, em outros dias, por minutos. Ele não queria continuar, ele queria morrer. De que bem adiantaria continuar se já perdera? Lupin o ajudara, assim como Hermione, e Harry levantou-se pela primeira vez, descobrindo um mundo destruído a seu redor. Seus olhos verdes encontraram caixões, terra revolvida onde algumas pessoas já foram enterradas. Ron, morto por Voldemort, na frente de Hermione. Ginny, morta por Bellatrix, decapitada. Harry perdera o enterro deles, Harry perdera a vida com eles. Porque ele agora sentia, que mesmo vivo, estava morto. Harry sabia que tudo estava no fim, e mesmo assim ainda existia a força dentro de Hermione e de Lupin, e essa força é que o arrastava para dentro da vida suja, imunda, doentia e sem propósito que levavam agora. Ele sempre soube que perderia. Ele sempre soubera que o fim seria aquele, que ele perderia para Voldemort, porque na verdade, Harry nunca fora alguém que pudesse ganhar. Sempre fora fraco, sempre fora inútil. E só ganhava, só vencia as pequenas batalhas contra o Lord porque tinha Ron e Hermione. Porque tinha amigos, pessoas que acreditavam - em vão - nele. E agora, _tudo_ findara-se. Voldemort vencera, que bem faria continuar a lutar?

Hermione o abraçou, chorando em seu ombro, implorando para que ele não desistisse. E Harry apenas sentia uma coisa: ódio. Ódio de si por ser fraco, por ser inútil, por não poder defender seu amigo, seu irmão. Por não ter salvado Ginny, por perder a mulher que ele sabia que seria a mãe de seus filhos. Perder para o homem que tentara matá-lo tantas vezes, e falhara, pois ele sempre tivera ajuda. Ódio de seus pais por o terem colocado no mundo, ódio de Dumbledore que não o deixara morrer. Ódio da mulher que o abraçava que não o deixara morrer quando deveria ter morrido no campo de batalha. Porque agora Harry sentia, via, ouvia a esperança nela. E aquela esperança nunca existiria se ele estivesse morto. E com Harry vivo, ele sabia, a esperança continuava. A esperança de que ele, o fraco Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, poderia derrotar o Dark Lord. Mas Harry ouvia dentro de sua mente, a voz real da situação, de que nunca venceria. Vencer era para os forte e ele era fraco, sempre seria.

Soltou-se dela, cambaleando. Harry ainda sentia dores pelo corpo, ainda sentia o sangue escorrer dos ferimentos. Ela foi atrás de si. Mas Harry não via apenas Hermione. Harry via os mortos, Harry via as perdas, a destruição, a violência, a dor, as consequências. Harry gritou, caindo, chorando. Porque para ele, mostrar-se fraco apenas afirmava que ele era exatamente isso, e ele precisava mostrar isso para Hermione. Precisava mostrar exatamente isso para ela e para Lupin, para o mundo. A esperança não poderia ficar nos braços de um garoto fraco, de um garoto patético, porque Harry era e sempre seria o _vilão_. Ele era e sempre seria o que desgraçara famílias, o que fizera amigos, familiares e conhecidos, morrerem. Ele matara os verdadeiros heróis, e quem fazia isso, era o vilão. Harry Potter era o vilão, bastava apenas ao mundo começar a ver isso.

* * *

"Esconda-se."

Draco vira os olhos de Snape ficarem assustados. Ele sabia que Voldemort estava para chegar e sabia que se o Dark Lord o encontrasse, seria seu fim. Draco perdera a noção da realidade. Draco vira Narcissa perder a vida nos terrenos de sua casa, e quando fora ajudá-la, Snape o tirou de lá, o levara para Hogwarts. Não sabia como continuaria, soubera pela boca dela, que ela fizera o Unbreakable Vow com Snape, que ele faria seu serviço. E ele fizera. Snape fora o seu _herói_. Snape usara a vida como promessa para algo que Draco sabia não ser capaz de fazer. E mesmo assim, aceitara fazer. Sorriu enquanto encostava-se na parede fria do armário. Ele não tivera escolha, ele _nunca_ tivera escolha. Ele fora designado para fazer a tarefa de eliminar o bruxo mais adorado pelo mundo, e fraquejara. Chorara. Desistira no segundo certo. E Snape o salvara. Dumbledore fora morto, pedira por favor, e Snape o fizera.

_"Ele já estava morrendo, eu apenas acelerei o processo, e apenas porque ele pedira. Apenas porque eu não tinha escapatória das promessas e dívidas que tinha com ele, moleque imbecil!"_

Snape gritara com ele quando saíram de Hogwarts naquela noite. Snape lhe esfregara na cara que ele era apenas aquilo, um moleque. E Draco sabia que não era nada mais a não ser aquilo. Sorriu, fechando os olhos. Mortes e mortes. De que adiantava esconder-se, se no fim, tudo era exatamente aquilo? Sua mãe estava morta, e a culpa era sua. Ele quisera espelhar-se tanto no pai que acabara perdendo-se. E arrastara a mãe para o fim. A mãe que sempre o cobrira com a mão carinhosa, que sempre o levara onde ele quisera, sempre dera o que ele quisera. Draco sorriu, amargo, ele era realmente um moleque. E um moleque que destruira a própria família.

Draco ouviu vozes do lado de fora. Sabia que logo matariam Snape, o achariam e o matariam também. Eles eram foragidos. Eles eram traidores. Snape era um traidor de marca maior. Draco não sabia se poderia confiar nele. Mas Snape o salvara, várias e várias vezes. O tempo passou-se, as vozes se foram, e agora, Severus abria a porta do armário; Draco percebera que chorava. Quando o mundo tornara-se uma versão imbecil do mundo perfeito que ele vivia?

"Recomponha-se, Draco, ainda existe muito pelo qual chorar."

Isso fora antes de ouvir os gritos, as mortes, as explosões e o _fim_. Da sala onde estava com Severus, Draco vira Potter ser ferido, vira Weasley ser morto. Vira a cabeça de Ginny Weasley separar-se do corpo. Da sala onde estava escondido, Draco viu o mundo que ele vivera por sete anos, desaparecer. E ele apenas queria não fazer parte daquilo; no momento, Draco apenas quis ter sua mãe com ele. Porque afinal, ele era um moleque, e precisava dela ali. Afinal, crianças temem a escuridão, e a escuridão começava a engolir o mundo, e tinha o nome de Voldemort.


	3. Resumption

**N.A.:** _Na verdade eu deveria postar daqui uma semana e tal, mas é que sou fraca e esse capítulo estava pronto e me implorando para ser postado. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e que comentem mais. Quero agradecer: **Hell's, Triele e Fernanda** que comentaram. Muito obrigada, mesmo!_

_Espero que muitos comentem e gostem da fic. O nome do capítulo quer dizer Recomeço. E escrevi esse capítulo ouvindo Lacuna Coil, se não conhece, procurem. É uma banda perfeita!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Resumption**

_Após a Guerra_.

"Onde vai?" Hermione perguntou e Harry apenas virou o rosto para trás. Até mesmo as vozes estavam distantes, tristes, abandonadas e sozinhas. Virou o rosto para a frente, sabendo que ela o seguiria. Sua perna doeu. Harry sentia-se fraco, sem utilidade trancado naquele quarto. Via Lupin andar pela casa abandonada que ocuparam em Camdem, um distrito de Londres. Hermione também tinha sua utilidade, ajudando o Lobisomem. Harry apenas ficava no quarto, desejando morrer, desejando sumir. Desejando algo que não fosse a realidade que ocupava demais sua semi-vida. "Harry, não force a perna."

Ela o amparou e Harry percebeu que chorava. Chorava de raiva das coisas que aconteceram e ele, somente ele, não pudera impedir. Ela o abraçou, o amparou. Aquilo lhe deixou com mais raiva.

"Me solte." Sua voz era fria, profunda. Via dentro dos olhos castanhos dela que a machucara falando daquele modo. "Não vê? Eu não _quero_ ajuda. Eu não _quero_ que acreditem em mim. Me deixe morrer em paz."

Quando conhecera Hermione, sete anos atrás - quase oito - sabia que ela seria uma amiga. Aquela amiga que ele sempre pedira, que estaria com ele não importasse onde, não importasse o que. E vira a coragem, a fidelidade, a força brilharem nos olhos dela por sete anos. Porém, agora, não havia nada. Agora eram espaços vazios preenchidos da cor castanha. Eram espaços que ocupavam-se de dor e... _nada_. Para Harry olhar dentro daqueles olhos era como olhar dentro do inferno. Olhar dentro das lembranças que o perseguiriam pelo resto da vida.

E não espantou-se quando a palma da mão dela lhe feriu a bochecha com um tapa. Por mais que ardesse, ela poderia apunhalá-lo, que ele não importaria-se. Ela era forte, e infelizmente, estava sendo forte pelos dois.

"Não ouse dizer isso. Estou farta de você dizendo-me que quer morrer. Estou farta de suas besteiras. Você está cansado de receber ajuda? Pois bem, eu estou cansada de ajudar!"

Hermione chorava ao fim da frase. Harry sentia-se pior. Ele a fizera chorar. Ele sempre a fizera chorar. Ela, a amiga, mulher, e mãe que ele sempre pedira e tivera. Abraçou-a, sentindo-a lutar contra si, como se quisesse afastar-se. Não importou-se que ela estivesse lhe machucando, não importou-se que os gritos dela tivessem chamado a atenção de Lupin. Na verdade, Harry apenas importou-se em estar ali. Em ficar ali. Talvez, ele pudesse ser algo para ela naquele momento.

"Se tivesse me deixado morrer, não estaríamos aqui hoje."

"Se tivesse morrido, não estaria viva hoje."

A boca de Hermione encontrou a sua, devagar. Era estranho. Era como cair dentro do vazio, dentro de um buraco negro e esconder-se eternamente. Os lábios dela estavam salgados. Ouviu Lupin afastar-se. Sabia que ele entendia o porque, _eles_ precisavam daquilo. Talvez Lupin entendesse melhor do que ninguém o quanto a solidão machucava. O corpo dela estava quente, mas as mãos dela estavam geladas. Harry sentia-se caindo fundo e fundo dentro daquele beijo. Dentro daquela realidade que parecia ser tudo, menos o mundo que ele ajudara a destruir.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sentou-se na cadeira de couro negro e observou a sala à sua frente. Seus olhos correndo cada móvel. Sentia que a atmosfera estava fria, que o Ministério estava silencioso demais. Levantou uma sobrancelha, parte de seu rosto era como um sorriso, parte era como uma careta. Lucius Malfoy nunca mais fora o mesmo desde a morte de Narcissa. Vira a mulher de sua vida morrer na frente de seus olhos. Mas levantara os olhos do corpo dela, observara os olhos de Voldemort. Os olhos que quase imploravam para que Lucius dissesse, fizesse ou tentasse algo. Ele não fez. Lucius conhecia-se e conhecia o Dark Lord por tempo demais. Não teria o porque agir como se não o conhecesse.

Com Narcissa morta, seu mundo perdera-se em nada, e agora, com Voldemort a caçar Draco e Severus, sua família, o nome que tanto prezara, já não significava nada. Entretanto, Lucius era alguém ao lado de Voldemort. Ele estava tomando posse do mundo que sempre dissera ser seu, e Lucius ganhara o cargo que sempre almejara; Ministro da Magia. Recostou-se na cadeira de couro, os cabelos presos em uma fita escura. Seria muito fácil começar a mandar, refazer leis, prender pessoas; porém, Lucius aprendera cedo, e _bem_ cedo, que não se pode mudar tudo de uma só vez. Haveria tempo para mudanças. Sorriu novamente, aquele sorriso que um dia Narcissa dissera que a assustava. Lucius mudaria o mundo bruxo junto com Voldemort. Faria sua palavra, e a dele, tornarem-se lei, e ninguém, nem mesmo o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, poderia impedir a ascensão do Dark Lord. E de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

"Onde vai?" Hermione perguntou baixo, vendo as costas de Harry. Ele estava sentado na cama, sem camisa. Era uma noite quente, diferente das outras. Hermione moveu-se devagar debaixo do lençol, querendo chegar perto dele. Mas o movimento que ele fizera, afastando-se, fora quase como palavras para afastá-la, impedi-la de tocá-lo. Sentou-se, cobrindo-se com o lençol velho e esperando que ele dissesse algo.

"Você lembra de tudo?" Hermione sentia arrepios quando o ouvi falar baixo daquele jeito. Parecia que Harry estava definhando, desfazendo-se na frente de seus olhos, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Na verdade, Hermione, não queria saber se poderia fazer algo, em seu pensamento, sua vida estava confusa, quebrada e destruída demais para deixar-se enrolar na teia de dor e miséria que era a vida de Harry agora.

"Harry, eu.."

"Lembra ou não?" A voz dele elevou-se. Ela apertou o lençol no corpo com mais força, sentindo-se suja, sentindo-se errada.

"Sim. Sabe bem que sim."

Ficaram em silêncio. Que bem faria lembrar-se de mortes e tristezas? A Família Weasley, sua família, estava reduzida. Ron fora morto em sua frente, vira quando Voldemort o encontrara, falando algo sobre ser o braço esquerdo de Potter, e então a luz verde encontrou-o e Ron caíra no chão de terra dos terrenos de Hogwarts; morto. Ginny encontrara-se com Bellatrix, ambas batalharam por minutos. Ginny era uma grande guerreira, mas Bellatrix era melhor. Hermione não vira a morte, mas vira o corpo de Ginny. Era uma imagem que gostaria de esquecer, para sempre. Vira membros da Ordem, vira Death Eaters, alunos, Aurores, amigos e desconhecidos, mortos. Hermione já vira tanto horror, tanta desgraça, tanta tristeza, que ficava surpresa quando acordava na manhã seguinte.

"_Legilimens_."

A voz dele fora um sussurro e Hermione fechou os olhos ao senti-lo em sua mente. As imagens, o sangue, as dores, as batalhas e suas cicatrizes. O dono delas, o que acontecera com Hermione. Era como se estivesse novamente dentro de sua própria pele, como se estivesse novamente sentindo todas as dores, todos os sofrimentos. Harry sussurrava algo, mas era impossível entender, era impossível prestar atenção. Sua vida passava novamente em sua mente, e ele assistia, assim como ela. E ambos choravam.

Deslizou para fora da mente dela, caindo da cama, chorando. Sua perna doía, sua mente estava embaralhada com suas memórias e agora, as dela. Memórias das mortes. Como o corpo de Ginny fora encontrado, a cabeça separada do corpo. Ron machucado, sem vida, morto por Voldemort. Seus amigos sofrendo, morrendo por uma Guerra que não deveria acontecer. Voldemort nunca deveria existir. Voldemort só existia porque as pessoas não sabiam lidar com o estranho, com o diferente. Voldemort não era fruto do mal, era fruto das pessoas. Das pessoas que hoje ele matava por puro prazer e poder. Ouviu-a soluçar, virou-se, olhando-a na cama. Ela tinha cicatrizes recentes. O corpo dela era divino, mas a mente era uma desgraça. Ninguém deveria viver o que ela vivera, e ainda vivia.

"Por que não vai embora?"

As palavras eram feitas para machucarem. As palavras eram frias. Ele a queria longe, a queria fora daquele mundo, daquela Guerra. Queria que ela estivesse longe quando fosse enfrentar Voldemort novamente e morresse para que nada mais pudesse dar errado e ser sua culpa. Harry sabia que queria fugir da responsabilidade que já era dele. Harry era covarde, e sabia disso. O mundo precisava ver isso. _Ela_ precisava ver isso.

"Você vai?" A resposta dela já lhe dizia tudo. Ela _nunca_ o deixaria.

Escorou-se na cama, subiu no colchão, arrastou-se até ela, abraçando-a. Fechou os olhos, mas voltou a abri-los no segundo seguinte, fechar os olhos agora lhe traziam as imagens de Ginny sem cabeça e Ron sem vida. Eram imagens que Harry nunca mais conseguiria tirar da mente. Ela o segurou contra si, apertado, chorando em seu ombro. O corpo dela estava quente, as mãos ainda estavam geladas. O que acontecera para que Hermione se tornasse seu mundo e seu refugio? O que acontecera - e quando acontecera - para que ela fosse apenas a pessoa para qual o grito sufocado dentro de sua garganta se dirigisse? O _que_ exatamente ela era agora? _Quem_ exatamente ela era agora?

"O mundo não nos pertence mais Harry."

"Nunca pertenceu."

Sua resposta a fez soluçar alto, apertou-a contra si. Deitou-a na cama, a faria esquecer do mundo destruído, ao menos por alguns minutos. Beijou-a. Seus dedos escorrendo pelas cicatrizes na barriga dela, nas cicatrizes nas coxas. Ela era divina, ela era marcada. Sabia que ela se vingaria daquilo. Sabia que ela apenas estava esperando uma oportunidade de vingar-se de Voldemort pelas mortes e pelos ferimentos que ela recebera quando fora torturada. Mas nada poderia ocupar a mente deles agora. Nada poderia deixá-los triste agora. Harry faria com que tudo fosse esquecido, mesmo que por alguns minutos.

"Eu te amo."

As palavras dele a assustaram, mas ela respondeu.

"Não, não ama."

E a resposta dela não surpreendeu Harry. Separou as pernas dela devagar com seus joelhos, enterrando-se dentro do corpo dela devagar, ouvindo-a gemer em seu ouvido. Fechou os olhos, as imagens das mortes borravam, sumiam devagar enquanto movia-se contra ela. Aquele momento era o único momento em que Harry não sentia-se covarde, na verdade, naquele momento Harry sentia-se nada... apenas Harry.

* * *

"Então, o que faremos?"

Draco perguntou para Severus. O homem observou-o por um momento e voltou a fitar a janela do quarto de hotel barato que estavam.

"Continuaremos fugindo."

"Por que está me ajudando?"

Draco estava sentado na cadeira do canto do quarto. Era um hotel barato, caindo aos pedaços e que nunca seria nem ao menos alvo de seus olhares em outras épocas. Entretanto, agora, era sua mais nova moradia, só não sabia por quanto tempo. Olhou Snape pensativo, em pé, observando a janela, a rua e a noite. Snape quase não falava, e quando falava, Draco sentia que mais um peso acrescentava-se as costas dele. Era como ver o homem curvar-se na frente de seus olhos, e ele já não tinha certeza quanto mais Severus aguentaria.

"Draco..."

"Responda."

Draco queria entender. Queria saber os motivos de Snape ajudá-lo, defende-lo, arriscar a vida por um moleque mimado que deveria estar morto. Morto como a mãe. Morto como alguns conhecidos. Morto como o mundo estaria em pouco tempo se nada fosse feito. Engoliu em seco, Severus virando-se para olhá-lo, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, seus olhos negros com olheiras profundas de noites sem dormir. A vida - ou semi-vida, como Draco chamava - estava matando Severus Snape aos poucos. Cruzou os braços, com um pouco de frio, a noite estava fria.

"Muitos anos atrás, quando eu ainda era ignorante, seguia Voldemort como um verdadeiro adorador, percebi que nunca poderia ser nada mais a não ser isso, um seguidor." Draco recostou-se na cadeira, focando-se na voz grossa do homem que começava a lhe contar os motivos de tudo que fizera na vida. "Quando tudo começou a desmoronar, aquele imbecil do Potter achou que seria alguém grande enfrentando Voldemort, ou aquilo que Voldemort era antes de tornar a ter um corpo." Snape balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos negros, agora quase nos ombros cobrindo parte de seu rosto. "Potter era um seguidor também. Um seguidor de Dumbledore. E isso fez dele um fraco, assim como eu era quando seguia Voldemort." Draco semi-cerrou os olhos, começando a entender, mas não o interrompeu. "Você tornou-se um seguidor de Voldemort sem ter a opção de recusar-se. Potter também não teve opção. Eu tive. Tive muitas opções, e escolhi ser fraco."

"Isso quer dizer que...?"

"Que Potter, eu e você somos iguais. Eu não quero que seu destino seja o mesmo que o meu."

Draco calou-se por alguns segundos, olhando Snape ainda na mesma posição, os olhos negros fechados. A mente de Draco trabalhava rápida, e analisava a frase de Severus. Se ele considerava que eles eram iguais, então ele sabia os sentimentos que Draco tinha dentro de si. Sabia o que Draco sentia sobre o mundo, sobre a vida, sobre a morte e... sobre tudo.

"Mas Potter terá o mesmo destino?"

"Potter é um fraco, nunca conseguiria, ou conseguirá se estiver vivo, fazer o que se tem que fazer." A voz de Snape pareceu ficar levemente mais irritada, Draco semi-cerrou os olhos cinza novamente. Era visível o ódio que Snape sentia pelo Potter, e Draco não entendia. Conseguia ver o _seu ódio_ por Potter, mas o de Snape parecia destoar, como se não fosse realmente por Harry Potter e sim por outra pessoa.

"Não acredita que Potter possa vencer Voldemort?"

"Você acredita nisso?"

"Então, no que acredita?" Snape percebera que Draco não lhe respondera a pergunta. O garoto desviara de responder algo vital como aquilo.

"Acredito que já não a mais esperança. Acredito que agora é cada um por si, assim como sempre deveria ter sido."

"Então, eu deveria estar por minha conta."

Draco levantou-se, olhando para o homem seriamente, observando-o levantar uma sobrancelha, desafiando-o. Ele sabia que não abandonaria Snape, mas o homem sabia disso? Snape estava tão confiante de que Draco não deixaria seu lado por medo? E porque essa confiança de que Potter perderia e não seria o herói do mundo bruxo novamente? Ele não vencera Voldemort tantas e tantas vezes?

"Draco, você nunca esteve por sua conta, nem nunca estará. Você não saberia fazer isso." Snape lhe disse como uma bronca, Draco sentou-se na cadeira novamente. "Esse mundo já não é aquele mundinho onde você tinha seu pai para lhe dar o que queria, ou sua mãe para defende-lo. Você só tem a mim agora, e isso quer dizer que você _não_ estará sozinho, mas não significa que você estará seguro." Cruzou os braços olhando para o lado, desviando seu olhar do olhar duro e frio de Snape. "Eu lhe disse, Draco, Potter é fraco, ele não vencerá Voldemort. E esse mundo perdeu a esperança quando Dumbledore pediu para que eu o matasse."

Draco viu pelo canto dos olhos tempestade quando Snape virou-se novamente para a janela, que os ombros dele pareciam ter curvado um pouco mais. O loiro sentiu que os dele também estavam começando a curvar.


	4. Soundtrack

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, eu fiquei tão feliz que pessoas comentaram e estão gostando da fic. A minha felicidade é que vocês gostaram do meu mundo drama queen. Cá está mais um capítulo e as coisas começam a acontecer. xD_

_Valeu: **Jiyoshi, M. Cherry, Markelody e Draquete**. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, adorei. De verdade. Espero que comentem nesse capítulo também. _

_E para as pessoas que colocaram no alerta, please, comentem, quero muito saber o que vocês pesam. _

_Sem betagem, sorry._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Soundtrack**

Voldemort observava como o mundo mudara. Estava sentado em uma pedra de um dos muros de Hogwarts. O castelo diante de si estava destruído, partes caindo. Tudo era o caos que planejara. Sua mão segurava firmemente a varinha, nunca era bom baixar a guarda. E Voldemort não baixaria a guarda, não agora. Era ainda muito cedo, muito inseguro o momento em que o mundo bruxo encontrava-se. Estavam todos em uma enorme corda bamba. Não se conseguia confiar, não se sabia quem era a pessoa sentada a seu lado, olhando-o de canto de olho. Todos desconheciam até mesmo seus parentes. No mundo bruxo, onde famílias de puro-sangue eram colocadas como seguidores de Voldemort, todos temiam a todos. Todos sentiam medo. Voldemort deixou um sorriso de satisfação cortar sua face de cobra. Ergueu-se, devagar, as pedras no caminho feriam seus pés, mas que bem haveria calçar-se? Ele poderia ferir-se e se recuperaria, mas o mundo não. Essa era sua satisfação no momento. Voldemort não queria mortes, apenas pelas mortes. Ele não queria guerras por guerras; não. Voldemort tinha motivos. Todos têm motivos para guerrearem, batalharem e serem mortos. Todos levam consigo a certeza de que sua batalha é a mais importante, e que seu motivo era o mais sincero e certo.

Porém, Voldemort tinha plena certeza de que o dele era o mais certo. O mais importante. E o que venceria. Sorriu enquanto entrava pelas grandes e imponentes portas do castelo de Hogwarts. Sua capa arrastando-se atrás de si, no chão com poeira, sangue, pedras, folhas e terra. Nada daquilo importava, tudo que importava era como Potter morreria. Como Voldemort o mataria. Porque Potter era aquele pequeno animal que esconde-se em cantos quase impossíveis de se alcançar, e que fazem mais estragos do que poderiam ser considerados. Potter quase fora morto, e Voldemort deixou-se lembrar vividamente do rosto resignado do garoto. Era quase a imagem mais bela de sua vida. Era quase a imagem mais perfeita que Voldemort já pusera os olhos. Potter pronto para morrer era como uma canção feita para ser apreciada. Entretanto, aquela sangue-ruim o salvara.

Deteve-se nas escadas, agora paradas, e observou o mármore imundo. Era estranho que aquele lugar sempre cheio de vida, estivesse tão... morto. Voldemort virou o rosto, pensando que talvez, fosse melhor não ficar ali, não tomar Hogwarts para si agora. Recostou-se no corrimão e observou a destruição a seu redor, observando o que tinha feito. Sua memória jogando-o novamente em Potter. Aquela garota o salvara da morte que ele mesmo já havia aceitado, vira dentro dos olhos dele. Vira dentro das íris verdes que ele aceitara morrer, aceitara o destino. Mas ela o salvara, ela o fizera ficar vivo.

Sorriu mais uma vez. Ela poderia ter salvado Potter de uma morte certa nos terrenos de Hogwarts, mas não o salvaria para sempre. Ele morreria e não demoraria para que esse destino o encontrasse. Voldemort daria um jeito para que isso acontecesse.

* * *

_Observou como os olhos verdes perderam a cor em um segundo. Era como se uma luz se apagasse, queimasse. Fora assim que descobrira como uma vida era tirada. Fora assim que descobrira como uma pessoa morria, e descobria isso bem à sua frente e isso estava ocorrendo com Narcissa Malfoy, sua mãe. Draco olhou-a morrer devagar, o feitiço de Voldemort acertando-a diretamente no peito, a luz verde penetrando sua pele e sumindo devagar para dentro do corpo. Draco viu como os joelhos dela cediam, como os pés viravam-se para trás, derrubando de vez o corpo. E Draco viu aqueles cabelos loiros tocarem o chão, sujando-se. Tentou correr, gritar para Lucius fazer algo, mesmo sabendo que não haveria nada a ser feito; porém, Severus o puxou, arrastando-o dali. Snape a tirá-lo dali antes que o próximo feitiço o acertasse, ou que a atenção fosse colocada sobre ambos._

_Draco tentou gritar, mas até mesmo a luz do final de tarde tinha perdido a cor, e tudo tornou-se escuro. Exatamente como os olhos de Severus Snape o observando com pena. Abrir os olhos - horas depois - fora doloroso, e o mundo estava escuro novamente, mas era escuro de noite. Malfoy olhou ao redor, sabia onde estava. Malfoy tinha plena idéia que estar em Hogwarts não era a melhor saída, mas Severus parecia acreditar que seria._

"Narcissa."

_Sua mente trouxe a memória de sua mãe morrendo em frente à seus olhos e Lucius nada fizera. Lucius não dissera ou fizera algo. Na verdade, Draco sabia que se Voldemort tentasse lhe matar, ele _também_ não faria nada. Lembrou-se dos olhos de sua mãe morrendo junto dela, e Lucius assistindo. Fechou os olhos e a imagem dos cabelos claros e lisos dela batendo com força contra o chão de terra voltou em sua mente._

Olhou para o lado vendo Snape mirando-o seriamente. Tinha plena certeza de que tivera um pesadelo, e agora acordado, lembrava-se que era real. Extremamente real. Draco sentou-se na cama, olhando novamente para Snape, suas mãos passando por seus cabelos, jogando-os para trás, descolando fios dourados da testa. Suava, mas sentia também que seus olhos deixavam lágrimas grossas escorrerem. Desviou o rosto do olhar sério de Snape.

"Ainda tendo pesadelos?" A voz grossa e baixa de seu antigo professor parecia estar em seus ouvidos após os dias de silêncio que estavam.

"Sabe que sim."

Snape queria ter certeza do que fazia, queria saber como ajudar Malfoy, mas infelizmente, ele começava a perder esperanças em si mesmo. Severus não conseguira deixar ninguém que ele amava, vivo. Severus não pensava na vida dele, talvez nunca tivesse feito isso, mas agora, ele queria deixar Draco vivo. Mesmo que o mundo fosse engolido pelos dentes sedentos de vingança de Voldemort, Severus queria deixar Draco vivo. Por culpa de pais como Narcissa e Lucius, Draco era um garoto perdido. Draco era o fruto de um casal incosequente e que não sabiam exatamente o que eram. Pois para Severus, Lucius e Narcissa apenas levaram Draco a destruição, ao caminho que ele tentara trilhar; e Snape agradecia, não seguira.

Draco não tinha a maldade verdadeira de matar, de fazer sofrer, de ver destruição e traições, e continuar normal. Lucius conseguia isso, Narcissa virava o rosto, mas conseguia, já Draco era _humano_. E essa era a melhor qualidade do adolescente. Ser normal, ser humano, era o que Draco tinha de melhor; entrentanto, Severus via aquela humanidade dentro de Draco sumindo, morrendo. Era visível quando a esperança dele ser normal sumia, diminuía a cada vez que ele sonhava com a morte da mãe, a cada vez que ele via dentro dos próprios sonhos o pai permitir e não importar-se com a morte de Narcissa. E Severus entendia exatamente como essa normalidade sumia dentro de alguém que via coisas como essas. Entendia perfeitamente como ele se sentia. E não era certo que Draco se sentisse como Severus, ou que Severus se sentisse como Draco.

"Malfoy?"

Draco virou o rosto na direção do homem, já não mais chorando, já não mais suando. Afastou o cobertor rasgado e fino, sentando-se na cama, com os pés descalços e sem meias para fora do colchão, como que preparando-se para descer. Olhou seus dedos dos pés, magros. Voltou a olhar Severus, vendo-o mirá-lo seriamente.

"O que foi?"

"Posso acabar com esses pesadelos."

"Não quero!"

Draco desviou os olhos dos olhos negros de Severus, vendo-o se levantar da cama ao lado, a varinha na mão. A ronda dele ainda estava no começo, Draco sabia que deveria estar dormindo, que sua ronda seria em algumas horas e que não seria bom ficar com sono, pois o silêncio seria seu único companheiro. Andou pelo quarto, afastando-se de Snape, olhando-o de canto de olho, vendo-o mirá-lo seriamente, pronto para atender seu pedido de sumir com os pesadelos reais. Jogou os cabelos loiros para trás, fazendo-os baterem contra seus ombros. Nenhum bem sairia daquele feitiço de Snape. Os pesadelos reais _tinham_ de continuar. Draco queria que eles continuassem. Sentiu-se curvar-se mais um pouco.

* * *

Harry sentou-se na mesa e olhou nos olhos de Remus, vendo-o observá-lo com a mesmo intensidade. De onde poderia Remus Lupin, o homem que sofrera, perdera tudo, tivera a vida destruída por Voldemort e seus seguidores, tirar forças para acreditar em alguém como ele? Harry não entendia. Na verdade, Harry não _queria_ entender.

"Vai mesmo desistir, Harry?"

Não respondeu. Harry sabia que ele conhecia bem demais a resposta. Ouviu passos no corredor.

"Vai _mesmo_ desistir?"

Não respondeu novamente. Viu Hermione entrar na cozinha, a roupa amassada. Ela tinha acabado de acordar, apesar de ser de noite. Olhou-a, vendo-a não querer olhar em seus olhos.

"Vou."

"Sabe que não vai, Harry. Você não conseguiria."

Remus tinha fé em Harry, e sabia que ele era igual ao pai, teimoso até o último momento. Lembrava-se de como James dizia desistir das coisas, e apenas quando provocado, fazia. Harry era filho dele, e não seria diferente. Não sendo filho de Lily Evans também. Harry não deixaria coisas como as que estavam acontecendo no mundo, passarem em branco, quando ele poderia fazer algo. Observou-o voltar os olhos verdes para dentro dos seus. Era como se olhasse novamente dentro dos olhos de Lily. A mulher bondosa, carinhosa e forte que conhecera e amara como uma irmã. Lily ficaria orgulhosa e decepcionada com o filho nesse momento.

"Eu _já_ desisti, Remus."

A voz firme de Harry não abalou as convicções de Lupin, apenas deu ao lobisomem as armas que ele precisava. Balançou a cabeça devagar, assentindo e recostando-se na cadeira, que gemeu baixo como se fosse despedaçar-se. Cruzou os braços. Remus usaria as grandes armas agora, e sabia que Hermione o ajudaria, sem nem ao menos precisar pedir para que ela o ajudasse.

"Tenho plena certeza, Harry, de que sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa de você nesse momento." Vira dentro dos olhos verdes algo inflamar-se, mas o rapaz continuou em silêncio. Eram as reações que James tinha, Remus sabia estar chegando a algum lugar. "Claro, ela gostaria que você se preservasse. Que continuasse vivo."

"Remus..."

Harry disse baixo, mas o lobisomem continuou.

"Sua mãe realmente não gostaria que você salvasse essas pessoas, ela iria gostar de vê-lo esconder-se e..."

"Cale-se!"

Hermione observava como Remus provocava Harry falando de Lily e via como Harry estava afetando-se. Entendia o que o lobisomem estava fazendo, mas sentia que era crueldade. Encostou-se na pia suja, observando como agora estavam todos em silêncio. Harry mirava Remus com raiva. Remus mirava Harry como que enfrentando-o a provar o contrário. Talvez isso fosse o mais certo. Talvez Harry precisasse parar de ser um adolescente com grandes responsabilidades e começasse a ser um homem com grandes responsabilidades.

"Harry, você sabe que ela não ficaria orgulhosa de nada do que fez até agora. De você desistir de lutar, desistir do mundo que ela ajudara a defender, e pelo qual ela morrera." Remus falou, agora fazendo a pressão necessária. Quebraria Harry, custasse o que custasse. "Você sabe que ela não teria orgulho _algum_ de ver o filho dela acovardar-se."

O silêncio reinou na cozinha. Para Harry as palavras de Remus eram facas afiadas, que dilaceravam o pouco de força que ainda restava dentro de si. Aquela força que o fazia desistir, que o fazia recuar e esconder-se. Por que na verdade era exatamente isso que ele queria, esconder-se, mostrar que ele _não_ era a salvação de ninguém; nem mesmo dele. E Harry sentiu que as palavras de Remus entraram em sua mente, que elas eram reais, e que ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer, mas deixara. Abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

"Vai deixá-la pensando isso, Harry?"

A perguntou foi respondida pelo olhar verde e raivoso que levantou-se e mirou Remus e Hermione na cozinha daquela casa em ruínas no distrito de Camden. Harry Potter era o vilão do mundo bruxo, e infelizmente, deveria fazer o serviço sujo de eliminar mais um vilão.

* * *

Draco puxou o capuz do casaco que vestia, cobrindo parte do rosto. Era estranho esconder-se. Para ele, era extremamente estranho ter que ficar sem mostrar o rosto, sem ser reconhecido. Sorriu enquanto abaixava a cabeça. Andar por entre a Londres Muggle era algo que Draco Malfoy nunca pensara fazer. Era estranho. Era diferente. Era sua realidade agora. Nas semanas em que ficara escondido com Severus, percebera que ele sabia muito sobre o mundo muggle. Vira-o cozinhar no aparelho muggle, e aprendera, mesmo que não perguntasse. Draco nunca ficaria perguntando sobre algo que aprendera a repugnar a vida toda. Sorriu por debaixo do capuz outra vez.

Sentou-se no banco da parada de ônibus. Era uma tarde fria. Severus lhe dissera que poderia andar pelo barrio, que poderia ver pessoas, distrair-se, mas não poderia usar magia; não enquanto tudo acontecia. Draco recostou-se na parede atrás de si, observando o movimento dos carros. Draco nunca pensara que observaria o mundo muggle com os olhos que observava agora. Via pessoas agasalhadas, conversando, rindo. _Vivendo_. Como elas poderiam viver se o mundo estava ruindo bem debaixo do nariz delas? Como poderiam rir, beijar, amar, _continuar_ com Voldemort solto? Malfoy sorriu outra vez, fechando os olhos, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco; eles não sabiam. Eles não tinham idéia do que estava acontecendo. Eles não sabiam do que estava prestes a destruir tudo que eles conheciam.

Abriu os olhos, satisfeito por saber que _seu mundo_ não seria o único a ser destruído. Por saber que sua vida não seria a única a ser completamente destruída. Sorriu mais uma vez. Olhou para o lado, um rapaz encapuzado igualmente a ele sentou-se na ponta do banco. Olhou-o. Ele movia a cabeça para frente, a boca movia-se cantando uma música que Draco não sabia de onde vinha. Ele tinha algo preso as orelhas, com pequenos fios que ligavam-se a um aparelho que ele segurava na mão esquerda. Ele deveria ter sua idade. Draco quis bater nele por estar sorrindo enquanto tudo que acontecia era morte, destruição, Guerra, perdas. Viu-o olhá-lo. Ele tinha olhos verdes, pele clara, avermelhada do vento forte. A boca dele abriu-se, cantando uma música silenciosa. Draco continuou observando-o, analisando-o, mesmo com os olhos do rapaz em si.

"_I am in a buried kennel, I have never felt so final._"

A voz do rapaz chegou ao ouvido de Draco, e a frase final era perfeita. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, vendo o rapaz sorrindo também.

"Gosta?" Ele perguntou, Draco deu de ombros. "Vem aqui e te mostro o que é música."

Draco pensou antes de levantar-se e sentar-se ao lado do rapaz. Que mal faria colocar uma trilha sonora ao fim de sua vida?

* * *

_continua..._

**Tradução: **Slipknot - Purity

Eu estou em uma casinha de cachorro enterrada, eu nunca me senti tão em estado terminal.


	5. Rising

**N.A.:** _Garotas, obrigada pelas reviews, adorei de verdade. Sei que atrasei um pouco esse capítulo, mas a verdade é que tenho coisas demais na cabeça e as vezes não saí o capítulo como queremos. Mas cá está. Espero que gostem._

_Novamente algumas pessoas colocaram a fic no alerta, mas não mandaram reviews. Pessoas, please, mandem reviews, digam o que vocês acham, ok?_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Rising**

"Quantos Aurores estão vivos?" A pergunta parecia que fora feita de sombras, pois o ambiente ficara escuro, pesado, triste. Todos os presentes observaram Harry, ninguém ousando responder. Remus, Hermione, Moody, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Shackelbolt, e mais alguns outros adolescentes de Hogwarts estavam presentes. No total a Ordem era feita por quinze pessoas, um pouco mais delas estavam escondidas, mas agora, ali, naquela sala com sombras pesadas de desespero e perda, eram quinze. Quinze pessoas que queriam acreditar que fariam a diferença, que poderiam contar com a esperança sentada na cadeira velha no canto mais escuro da sala. A esperança em forma de garoto; O-Garoto-Que-Sobrevivera.

"Menos de dez, Harry." Fred respondeu, vendo algumas cabeças virarem-se em sua direção. Abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto com os cabelos vermelhos.

"Fora do país?"

"Alguns grupos já se reuniram. Querem lutar." Remus disse.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala novamente, parecendo cada vez mais submersa em sombras. Harry pensava. Se fosse necessário que o mundo muggle soubesse sobre o mundo bruxo, para que essa Guerra acabasse - de um jeito ou de outro - ele estava disposto a arriscar tudo. E Harry sabia que seu tudo agora era praticamente nada. Cruzou os braços. Hermione mirava-o com esperança. Desviou os olhos verdes dos olhos castanhos. Não queria esperança, queria acabar com tudo. Queria destruir Voldemort, queria morrer, queria que tudo acabasse. Respirou fundo, mirou Remus com força.

"Não vou pedir que eles lutem, muito menos vocês. Já perderam demais. Quero apenas que espalhem isso." Levantou-se, todos os presente pareciam sentir a força das palavras daquele garoto que morreria antes mesmo de conseguir completar vinte anos. Todos sabiam que isso era verdade. "Vou matar Voldemort. Custe o que custar."

Harry virou-se e saiu da sala, deixando suas palavras penetrando na cabeça de cada pessoa presente. Algumas pessoas suspiraram com esperança, algumas apenas balançaram a cabeça ao que Harry havia falado. Porém, apenas uma pessoa sabia que aquele ato era um ato suicida, que era uma espécie de adeus que Harry estava dando. Um adeus adiantado, mas um adeus.

* * *

Abriu a porta do quarto e entrou, observando Snape lendo um pergaminho. Viu-o subir os olhos negros do pergaminho e mirarem seu rosto. Eram olhos preocupados, olhos tristes, quase vazios de vontade. Draco sentiu-se curvar. O peso da responsabilidade de tê-lo junto de si fazia Snape envelhecer, morrer aos poucos, despedaçar-se por algo que nem ele mesmo acreditava ser possível.

"Notícias?" Snape assentiu, dobrando o pergaminho ao meio, deixando-o na cama onde lia. Draco olhou o papel e novamente para Snape, os olhos dele miravam sua mão esquerda, que segurava algo. "Peguei emprestado."

Snape viu Draco dar de ombros enquanto explicava pela pergunta não feita. Observou como os cabelos de Draco estavam revoltos, como a boca estava avermelhada e como ele parecia que tinha acabado de acordar. Conhecia isso. Draco envolvera-se com alguém.

"Sabe que não pode ter contato com ninguém, Draco." Não era uma bronca, era um aviso. Draco odiava avisos. Draco odiava o olhar analítico de Snape. Draco odiava saber que Snape tinha idéia do que estivera fazendo, mas que não tinha idéia de com quem ele estivera. "Não pode encontrar-se com pessoas do nosso..."

"Não foi ninguém do nosso _mundo_." Para Draco lembrar-se de que seu mundo estava em pedaços, que pessoas morriam enquanto discutiam, era doloroso. Não queria falar sobre aquilo. Não queria falar sobre nada.

"Então..." Severus parou no meio da frase observando Draco, como se o visse pela primeira vez. Era como olhar um bebê, alguém que acabara de nascer, bem em frente a seus olhos. "Entendo."

Draco jogou-se na cama, deitando-se, puxando o aparelho que aquele rapaz lhe emprestara. Talvez nunca mais o visse, talvez aquilo que havia feito com ele tivesse mostrado confiança, mas sabia que voltar a vê-lo era algo extremamente perigoso. Sorriu fechando os olhos. Draco era perigoso para quem estava ao redor dele. Fosse muggle, fosse bruxo. Levou os fones aos ouvidos, ligou o aparelho como o rapaz o ensinara. Uma música estourou nos fones, alta, violenta. Não sabia o nome da música, não sabia quem cantava, mas a letra era simplesmente perfeita. A melodia combinava com a violência da letra, que combinava com a voz triste da cantora. E isso formava exatamente o quadro perfeito que Draco estava procurando. O quadro da dor, da tristeza, das perdas, da destruição. Porque não importasse onde olhasse, como olhasse, o quadro que se formava era sempre o mesmo: morte. Mortes por todos os lados. A voz cantou.

_"The bitter blood of a children's cry. Inside the truth, far from my sky. War, destruction."_

Draco lembrou-se de Narcissa. Lembrou-se dos terrenos de Hogwarts. _Guerra_. Lembrou-se de que poderia não ter visto isso. Mas vira. _Destruição_. As palavras cantadas pela vocalista eram perfeitas. Para Draco os muggles, em especial aquela mulher que cantava, sabia bem o sentimento dele. Não que ela estivesse passando por isso, não que ela tivesse visto isso. Não. Ela sabia, de algum modo, como a Guerra ligava-se a destruição. Logo ela veria isso. Logo ela saberia exatamente como isso era. Saberia como as coisas ligavam-se a morte. Melhor do que ela imaginava, melhor do que ela cantava sem saber.

_"War, destruction."_ Ela cantou novamente, Draco sorriu. Logo os pontos se ligariam, e ele... ele não estaria sozinho na dor dos mundos destruídos por Voldemort.

* * *

Hermione cobriu mais o rosto com o capuz preto. Ser reconhecida, ser entregue aos Death Eaters, que agora estavam trabalhando no Ministério, não seria uma boa coisa. Não. Ainda precisava arrastar Harry para a vitória, ainda queria estar ao lado dele quando Voldemort fosse morto. Puxou com mais força o capuz escuro. Andar pela Londres muggle era de seu costume. Era dali. Por um pouco menos de onze anos, aquelas ruas, aquelas pessoas, aqueles edifícios, foram sua casa, tudo que sabia. Não deveria temer, não deveria esconder-se. Mas como poderia confiar em um mundo que estava prestes a conhecer o mal em forma humana? E como poderia saber que não haveriam outros bruxos andando ali? Seu rosto era extremamente conhecido para desistir da Guerra e mostrar-se.

Entrou na loja mais afastada do bairro, comprou as poucas coisas que o dinheiro bruxo trocado no submundo, deixava. Tinha que levar comida, algo para beberem, sabonete. Eram coisas básicas, mas que gastavam dinheiro, e eles já não tinham o luxo de antes. Respirou fundo enquanto colocava a sacola junto ao corpo e saia da loja. Sofrer e chorar já não mais eram seu dia a dia, na verdade, agora era apenas sofrer e obrigar Harry seguir em frente. Porque Hermione sabia, do fundo da alma marcada, que se deixasse Harry desistir, nem mesmo aquela luz apagada que ela insistia em chamar de esperança, seria o suficiente.

Atravessou uma rua, puxando o capuz mais uma vez, cobrindo ainda mais seu rosto e observou as pessoas. Aquelas pessoas inocentes. Inocentes como ela. Mas que eram inocentes como Voldemort. Porque Voldemort fora inocente até ser deixado de lado. Voldemort fora inocente até ser jogado para fora do mundo deles por ser diferente. Todos eram inocentes. Todos eram culpados. Parou e puxou a sacola para junto do corpo mais uma vez, vendo duas pessoas mais a frente, conversando. Seus olhos castanhos cansados seguiram para as pessoas juntas. Eles conversavam baixo. Rapazes. Hermione queria poder estar conversando sem preocupações com alguém. Hermione desejava a vida de antes de volta. Hermione desejava ter Ron e Ginny para que tudo fosse como antes. Mas nada - _nada_ - era ou seria como antes.

Observou o rosto do rapaz encostado no muro. Infelizmente seu cérebro via mais do que ela. E para sorte dela, ele reconheceu alguém. Aqueles cabelos quase escondidos, a pele translúcida, os olhos tempestade. _Malfoy_. Olhou para o chão. A varinha sendo segurada com força pela mão livre da sacola. Teve três segundos antes que seus passos chegassem aos rapazes. Ele a observou, mas o capuz a escondia. Era o que ela queria desde o início. Respirou fundo e abriu a boca, derrubando a sacola com compras.

_"Stupefy"_

Viu Malfoy simplesmente bater no muro, desacordado. Seus olhos eram pura raiva. Hermione sabia que o trunfo estava do lado dela. Infelizmente, mais alguém estava observando Malfoy, e o mundo dava voltas incontáveis. E alguém sorria pela mera vista de Hermione Granger viva e mostrando-se no mundo muggle.

* * *

"Lupin!"

O grito dela era estranho. O grito dela na verdade, ecoava na casa quase vazia. Na casa que deveria estar vazia. Abandonada. Harry moveu-se cauteloso. Hermione não gritaria por qualquer motivo. Encostou-se na parede, tentando ao máximo lembrar-se de como fazia feitiços que poderiam deter seus inimigos. Harry sentia-se inútil. Ouviu Hermione gritar por Lupin novamente, dessa vez mais calma. Olhou para o corredor que ela vinha. Escuro. Algo estava com ela. Parecia um enorme embrulho. Harry sentiu um certo calafrio cobrir seu estômago. Algo estava errado. Algo estava muito errado. Esperou que a amiga saísse das sombras e a viu com o rosto avermelhado. Flashes de lembranças não tão distantes apareceram em sua mente, cobrindo-lhe a visão. Borrando a visão do mundo de agora, mostrando o mundo de antes, a dor de antes.

Via o rosto de Hermione vermelho. Ela estava chorando. Ela agora _sempre_ estava chorando. Chorava de dor. De tristeza. De saudades. De tudo. Via as lágrimas caírem pelo rosto dela, pelo queixo, molharem os joelhos. Ela tentava esconder. As pessoas estavam tentando esconder dele. Tentavam esconder que ele fizera isso a eles. Tentavam esconder que ele continuava a fazer isso a eles; era o lembrete de que já deveria ter findado a vida de Voldemort e a sua. Observou o rosto dela. Vermelho e com lágrimas. Jurou não ser fraco para não ver o rosto dela novamente assim. Mas era fraco, e sabia, bem ao fundo de toda a esperança que fingia ter, que _nunca_ Hermione deixaria de chorar e de ter o rosto vermelho e manchado de lágrimas. Harry sabia não ser capaz de tanto.

Movia-se. Era como se cordas movessem seus membros. Draco sabia que era isso. Abriu seus olhos tempestade apenas para ver que era real. Não estava sonhando. Alex não havia lhe dado drogas. Alex poderia estar morto. Fechou os olhos. Draco queria sonhar com aquilo, juntar o pesadelo de ser capturado pela Luz, pela parte da Ordem que não sucumbira as vontades de Voldemort, aos pesadelos com Narcissa, e acordar. Draco abriu os olhos. Piso velho. Granger andando a sua frente. Gritando o nome de alguém.

Precisava pensar rápido. Precisava lembrar-se das palavras de Snape. _"Se te pegarem Draco, mate-se ou eles o farão."_ Precisava soltar-se. Aparatar. Pensar bem. Correr. As cordas apertaram-se conforme moveu-se. Levantou a cabeça para ver uma casa em ruínas. Seus olhos cinza ainda viam o brilho da varinha de Granger. Ainda viam a rua por onde seu corpo estendera-se. E Alex? Que reações ele tivera? O que Granger fizera com ele? Moveu o braço. Ela mirou-o por cima do ombro, falando com alguém a frente.

"Harry, eu..." A voz sumida, o passo para trás. Draco teve certeza de que Granger sentia medo. Observou a frente. Sua mente enganando-lhe. A dor de ter batido a cabeça na parede de tijolos, persistia. Mas conseguia ver. O medo de Granger vinha de Potter. Porém, somente quando ele aproximou-se extremamente deles no corredor, Draco temeu. Os olhos verdes eram chamas. E as chamas contavam histórias para Draco. Contavam as frases de vingança. Contavam horas de feitiços feitos contra seu corpo. Contavam raiva. Ódio. Medo. Tristeza. Draco temeu a força que o fogo queimava nas orbes de Harry Potter. Draco notou, pela primeira vez, desde que tudo começara, desde que perdera tudo, vira tudo tornar-se pó, que temia Harry Potter. Não pelo fato dele poder vingar-se das brincadeiras e desavenças da infância e adolescência; mas pelo fato de que ele estava tão insano e perdido quanto Voldemort. E isso, seria sua morte. Draco estava pronto - _e sabia_ - que morreria.

* * *

_continua..._

**Tradução**: Angel's Punishment - Lacuna Coil

O sangue amargo do choro das crianças. Dentro da verdade, longe do céu. Guerra, destruição.


	6. Madness

**N.A.:** _Nossa, eu fiquei triste com a falta de reviews, mas como já tinha prometido essa fic é pra mim, mas se alguém gostar e comentar ficarei imensamente feliz. ;D Valeu pelos amores que mandaram reviews, fico alegre mesmo. *-*_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Madness**

Loucura. Por onde andava, por onde passava, gostava de deixar essa impressão. Bellatrix tinha certo desejo pela loucura. Era como se fosse parte de seu corpo, de sua alma. Da alma que ela entregava para Voldemort a cada vez que via os olhos de alguém apagando-se. A alma que ela entregara quando juntara-se a ele na causa que acreditavam ser a certa. Pois para Bellatrix o mundo muggle deveria ser destruído. Para Bellatrix o mundo muggle deveria ser exterminado, como vermes escondidos em algum canto. Sorriu, o sorriso insano que diziam ter. Quem poderia dizer que ela estava errada? Quem ousaria falar que Voldemort, o Dark Lord, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, estava errado? Não, ele nunca erraria.

Olhou-se no reflexo que a poça de sangue fazia no chão a sua frente. Para Bellatrix o mundo poderia ruir, e seria lindo vê-lo caindo aos pedaços. Observou como a mulher encolhia-se no canto da sala, olhando o corpo do marido morto. Sorriu novamente. Olhou-se mais uma vez. A loucura apossava-se de seus olhos. Os olhos sempre negros tornavam-se ainda mais negros, ainda mais cruéis, ainda mais loucos. Via seus cabelos negros, com fios brancos espalhados, moverem-se para todos os lados. Sua boca pintada de vermelho contrastavam com o vermelho-sangue do chão. Bellatrix gostava de estar sempre arrumada para a morte. A morte de muggles, morte de traidores.

"Deveria ter escolhido o caminho certo, _querida_ Zabini."

A luz verde que acertou o peito da Sra. Zabini iluminou os olhos insanos de Bellatrix. A luz que matava, a luz que espalhava medo. A Death Eater sorriu, seu sangue correndo pelas veias mais rápido. Ouviu movimentação a sua direita, seus olhos deixaram o corpo sem vida da mulher que um dia fora uma bela e famosa bruxa, para encararem um homem alto e forte, olhos ainda mais insanos que o seu. Bellatrix aprumou o corpo, deixando o vestido cobrir-lhe perfeitamente, os saltos batendo contra o chão de madeira de maneira seca enquanto aproximava-se da porta de saída.

"O que faz aqui?"

A pergunta vinha carregada de nojo. Odiava a espécie dele. Odiava mestiços. Odiava aquela raça nojenta que deveria ser exterminada junto com os muggles. Ele levantara os lábios, mostrando os dentes, como o animal que era. Bellatrix olhou-o com mais nojo. Odiava que tivesse que suportá-lo, se fosse por si, teria dado cabo da existência dele. Porém, seu Dark Lord ordenara que o suportasse, ordenara que estivesse ao lado dele em missões.

"Ficaria feliz em saber que vi alguém que lhe importa."

A voz de Fenrir Greyback parecia a de um homem saído de um poço. Bellatrix virou-se nos saltos, encostando-se na batente da porta, cruzando os braços finos e brancos por cima do vestido. Vira os olhos do lobisomem correrem seu corpo. Seu nariz levantou-se, como se estivesse a sentir o cheiro de algo desagradável. Suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se enquanto esperava pela resposta do outro.

"Seu querido sobrinho traidor."

Bellatrix descruzou os braços. _Draco_. Se Fenrir vira Draco significava que ele fora pego. O Dark Lord já deveria estar em posse dele. O destino de Draco fora traçado quando Snape o levara. Bellatrix deixou seus olhos de insanidade mirarem o sorriso do mestiço, que parecia crescer conforme via o desconforto da morena. Sorriu. Seu sorriso insano, seu sorriso de morte.

"Ele foi levado ao Dark Lord? Snape estava junto?"

"Tsc, tsc." Greyback divertiu-se com a confusão que via na mulher a sua frente. "Snape não estava junto... E a Luz pegou seu querido sobrinho."

Fenrir deixou seu sorriso morrer. O que via a sua frente não era apenas a insana Death Eater Bellatrix. Não, ali estava uma mulher cuja sanidade fora sugada por Azkaban, cuja lealdade pertencia a um homem que mataria milhões para ter o que queria, cuja vida fora apenas devoção e obediência. A mulher que encontrava-se a sua frente tinha sorriso de morte e olhos de loucura. Greyback conhecia aquele olhar, vira milhões de vezes nos olhos de cobra de Voldemort.

Eram olhos assassinos. Olhos de uma pessoa que faria de tudo para se ter o que se quer, inclusive matar, torturar, as maiores atrocidades. Fosse em quem fosse, onde fosse, quando fosse. Aproximou-se, vendo-a afastar-se um passo, girando sobre os saltos finos e negros, uma pequena mancha de sangue contrastava ao negro. Os olhos de loucura estavam ainda mais acesso.

"Precisamos achá-los. Draco sabe demais."

"Eles não vão torturá-lo ou matá-lo. Eles são os mocinhos." Fenrir satirizou. Bellatrix virou-se furiosa. Seus olhos eram bolas negras de fogo.

"Nada nos garante que eles não farão isso, mestiço." Bellatrix pensou nas coisas que Draco sabia. Eram coisas demais que seu sobrinho vira. "Precisamos achá-los."

Virou-se a aparatou sem importar-se com quem pudesse vê-la sumir no ar. Fenrir apenas balançou a cabeça. Quem ele vira desacordar Malfoy _nunca_ faria algo assim. Fenrir aparatou, e estava certo. Hermione Granger nunca seria capaz de torturar Malfoy. Mas a mente de outra pessoa começava a funcionar para isso.

* * *

Draco sabia que estava para morrer, sentia isso em cada fibra de seu corpo. Sentia isso como se fosse eminente e a varinha estivesse apontada para seu corpo. Mas não estava. Estava em um quarto escuro. Estava sentado em uma cadeira velha, amarrado, preso. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas não havia diferença alguma de estarem abertos ou não. Só havia escuridão. Só havia as imagens que vira antes de lhe trancarem ali. Vira Potter com seus olhos de fogo. Vira o medo de Granger. Vira o desespero de Lupin. Era como se passassem um filme em sua mente. Via exatamente com eles agiam perto um do outro. Potter parecia passar medo aos outros dois, vira como ambos o olhavam.

"Não deveria ter feito isso!"

Potter gritou novamente. Draco encolheu-se na cadeira. As cordas mágicas lhe apertaram ainda mais. Granger parecia falar algo, mas era impossível escutar. Lembrou-se de Alex. O que teria acontecido com ele? Lembrou-se da música. Lembrou-se do sorriso que dera quando ele lhe dissera sobre a letra. Draco quis rir e chorar. O mundo continuava a desabar, a Guerra continuava a acontecer, Voldemort continuava a escorrer suas garras pelo mundo; entretanto, Potter o mantinha preso. Sorriu pelo canto da boca enquanto uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha esquerda. Potter tornara-se o vilão. Potter era um garoto temido pelos amigos, se isso era o que aqueles dois ainda eram dele. Potter mantinha prisioneiros, gritava, dava medo. Quando tudo tornara-se uma outra versão das coisas?

Ouviu barulho fora do quarto. Draco queria rir histericamente, queria indicar a loucura que sentia correndo dentro de si, mesmo sabendo que não estava louco. Draco queria que Potter entrasse por aquela porta, acendesse a luz, o deixasse ver o mundo e o fogo nas orbes verdes que antes eram calmas. Queria que ele viesse até ali, que o culpasse por mortes, que o dissesse que ele seria torturado por informações. Draco estava pronto para morrer. Sabia que morreria. Não havia escapatória.

Suspirou. Moveu-se. As cordas apertaram-se ainda, deixando-o ainda mais certo da morte. Fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se de uma frase. A disse baixo, apenas para seus próprios ouvidos:

_"When we start killing it all will be falling down. From the Hell that we're in, all we are is fading away, when we start killing."_

Seu sorriso poderia ser sincero. Mas Draco apenas sentiu o gosto das próprias lágrimas em seus lábios.

* * *

Harry sentou-se. Seu corpo pedia paz, sua mente pedia paz. Gritara, quebrara coisas, enfrentara Hermione e Lupin. Não conseguia acreditar que Hermione tivera a idéia de que Draco Malfoy trairia Voldemort. Que ele entregaria os segredos que sabia por vontade própria. _Ele não iria_. Sua mente lhe dizia. E Harry sabia disso. Ele não diria nada se estivesse no lugar do loiro. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo o silêncio que reinava naquela casa antiga. Malfoy estava preso em um dos quartos, isolado. Harry sabia que Malfoy poderia estar criando planos para dizer apenas mentiras. Mas as mentiras levavam a verdade, e Harry queria Voldemort.

Suspirou. Quando tudo tornara-se vencer, matar e morrer? Quando _tudo_ tornara-se apenas medo e discórdia? Quando Hermione e Lupin passaram a ter medo de si? Harry vira. Harry vira no rosto de Hermione que ela estava com medo, e Lupin afastando-a dele mostrava que ele também temia Harry. Era o vilão, aquele vilão que Voldemort um dia profetizara que ele seria. Harry estava acabado. Sua paz, a muito perdida, nunca mais chegaria. Talvez - e somente talvez - com a morte. Ela estava lhe rodeando, sentia-a. Estava esperando o momento exato para levá-lo com ela. Entretanto, ele sabia que não seria agora. Ele sabia que a morte estava ali rodeando outra pessoa. _Malfoy_.

Abriu os olhos. Quando começara a pensar em matar Malfoy? Mirou fundo a noite que caia em Camden, cobrindo o céu de escuro. As estrelas não brilhavam com força, indicando que choveria no dia seguinte. Quantas chuvas ele ainda veria? Quantas noites em Camden, Potter ainda veria? Suspirou novamente, cansado, exausto, querendo a paz que não viria. Precisava terminar com isso. Precisava dizer aquele adeus definitivo ao mundo. Tinha que encontrar Voldemort. Tinha que saber onde ele estava. Achá-lo, matá-lo e morrer. O mundo se reconstruiria sem ele, era como deveria ser. Era como _seria_.

"Harry?" A voz de Hermione era baixa. Virou o rosto na direção dela. As marcas vermelhas de choro recente presentes no rosto. Harry desviou seus olhos verdes dali. Não precisava de mais um atestado de sua fraqueza e demora para matar o outro culpado dessa dor e desse choro. "Vou falar com Malfoy..."

"Não!"

O gritou ecoou pelo cômodo. A cada grito tornava-se mais fácil gritar. Viu-a mover-se até seu lado. Não a olhou, não queria vê-la após ter gritado novamente com ela.

"Mas ele sabe onde Voldemort está." Hermione não parecia entender, e aquilo estava deixando Harry irritado.

"Você não vai falar com ele... ele te odeia."

A frase não surtiu o efeito que Harry esperava, apenas o contrário. Viu quando a morena virou-se, andando decidida para a porta. Para Harry, Hermione ser forte e fraca ao mesmo tempo, deixava margens para erros como esse: virar as costas para alguém. Levantou-se rápido. Segurou-a pela mão e a virou, empurrando-a para o canto oposto do quarto.

"Ele pode machucá-la."

"Preso a uma cadeira?"

"Ele não precisa de armas para fazer isso."

Harry soltou-a, apenas para vê-la segurar suas mãos com firmeza por entre os dedos finos e frios.

"Nem ele, e nem você."

Aquilo fora feito para doer, ele sabia. Ela queria feri-lo porque somente o que Harry vinha fazendo era machucá-la. Ela tinha direito. Ela poderia fazer isso sem que ele falasse algo. Ele era o vilão na vida dela. Ele fizera a vida dela um inferno. Ele a levara consigo para as _aventuras_ e ela perdera o amor da vida dela. Ele era culpado, Voldemort era apenas o que levava a culpa. Mirou-a seriamente. Ela estava certa. E a boca dela estava quente. O beijo dela era duro, sério, sem carinho. Mas então, onde eles poderiam exigir isso um do outro? Beijou-a. Beijou-a e a empurrou contra a parede do quarto, ouvindo a velha madeira reclamar.

As mãos dela apertavam seus punhos, seguravam-no no lugar. Harry queria esquecer porque estava pedindo - _implorando_ - por paz. A paz temporária estava ali. A paz que ele queria por segundos, minutos, estava por entre seus braços. Beijando-o. Empurrando o quadril contra o seu. Ela era uma alma perdida como ele. Ele era um perdido como ela. Encaixavam-se no desespero um do outro. A Guerra continuava, o sofrimento também, mas ali, Harry perdia-se, encontrava a paz. Beijou-a com mais força, ouvindo-a gemer. Precisava que a mente ficasse sem foco novamente. Correu os lábios pelo pescoço dela, ouvindo-a gemer. Raiva. Ela cravara as unhas contra seus punhos. Ódio. As pernas dela recusavam-se a deixar a sua passar. Força. A empurrara com força contra a parede até que o gemido de prazer se transformasse em gemido de dor. Paz. Ela passara a tirar as próprias roupas. Harry encontrou seus minutos de paz. Até ouvir a voz dela antes de abraçá-la e tê-la.

"Fale com ele. Use o que puder para que ele conte o que sabe."

A voz baixa dela fizera o pedido. Harry aceitara. Malfoy estava perdido.

* * *

_continua..._

**Tradução:** The Howling - Within Temptation

Quando começarmos a matança tudo isso afundará. Do inferno em que estamos, tudo que somos está desparecendo, quando nós começarmos a matança.


	7. Death

**N.A.:** _Olá, pessoas lindas. Cá está mais um capítulo dessa insanidade que eu amo. Obrigadinha: **Lilavate, Samara e M. Cherry**. Adoro que vocês comentem, sério. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, levou certo tempo para ser escrito, afinal, não aparece o shipper principal, mas dá idéia das loucuras que estão chegando._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Death**

O mundo divide-se em dois lados. Lados que entendem, que aceitam, que temem a violência, que temem a morte, que são mães e pais de crianças que são diferentes e normais. Lados que querem sangue, que subjugam, que não obedecem, que se rebelam. Lados que as pessoas escolhem. Lados que poderiam ser ainda mais divididos. Lados que partem famílias. _Toujours Pour_. Quem nunca ouvira? Qual lado nunca falara? Qual língua ainda ardia ao dizer isso? Qual lágrima não escorria ao saber essas duas palavras eram tudo para alguém? Mas e a dúvida? Mas e a escolha? Quem poderia escolher? Quem _já havia_ escolhido?

Lucius havia escolhido. Lucius sabia que de modo algum não teria outro caminho, o mundo apenas tinha um lado. _O seu mundo_ tinha apenas um lado. O lado de Voldemort. O lado onde as famílias de sangue-puro seriam as únicas no mundo bruxo e o mundo muggle seria apenas uma vaga lembrança. Lucius fora ensinado desde pequeno que o mundo muggle era algo a não ser considerado. Algo que poderia ser ignorado, como aquele animal de rua, pelo qual você passa. Mas Lucius vira, desde pequeno, que o mundo muggle nunca seria calado. Lucius vira que bruxos seriam corrompidos por aqueles homens e mulheres, e logo crianças seriam corrompidas.

Sentou-se na cadeira de sua Mansão. As mãos correndo os braços levemente, sentindo a textura. Nada. Simplesmente nada fazia barulho dentro da Mansão. Lucius não entrara ali desde que Narcissa fora morta. Não entrara ali desde que Draco fugira com Snape. _Snape_. Para Lucius, Snape era um covarde, mas era um covarde esperto. Sorriu pelo canto da boca. Snape não decidira entre dois mundos. Snape andava entre os dois mundos. Não precisava escolher, ele adaptava-se, ele não via a divisão, ele acolhia a divisão. Recostou-se. Observando os móveis revirados da sala. Seu filho, sua prole envolvida com alguém que era um traidor. Lucius sabia, melhor que ninguém, que o Dark Lord considerava Draco um traidor. E Lucius, por sua vez, considerava Draco um traidor. Aquele traidor que teria pena na hora de matar, mas que mataria. Não permitiria que sua família, seu nome, se sujasse por um menino que não sabia nada. Um garotinho que não tinha idéia do que era ser um verdadeiro sangue-puro.

Apertou as mãos nos braços da cadeira. Sabia todos os sacrifícios que tivera que fazer. Todos que teria que fazer. Não era simples levantar-se e defender o mundo. _Seu_ mundo. Não era fácil defender seu ideal. Passar por cima de mortes. Passar por cima de sofrimentos. Mas Lucius faria. Lucius tinha o cargo de Ministro da Magia, e mataria seu único herdeiro. Por traição. Seu filho era um traidor e deveria pagar por isso. Recostou-se na cadeira, as mãos soltando levemente os braços. Estava ficando velho. A vida estava passando rápida. Logo ela cobraria seu preço. Mas as futuras gerações colheriam os frutos do futuro que ele, seguindo Voldemort, estava construindo.

Era um caminho árduo? Claro, Lucius tinha plena noção disso. Não era uma rapaz com sonhos e idéias para a limpeza do mundo das raças inferiores e dos traidores. Não. Lucius era um homem que sabia montar seus planos, suas estratégias. Não lhe sobrara nada para lamentar, apenas para construir. Apenas para derrubar. O cargo de Ministro da Magia lhe garantiria meios de fazer isso. Ele garantiria meios de fazer isso.

"A pensar no futuro, Malfoy?"

Aquela voz. Lucius conhecia aquela voz. Lucius obedecia aquela voz. Virou-se na cadeira, devagar. Não precisava ter pressa. Voldemort estar ali provava que algo aconteceria em breve.

"Sim, Lord, no futuro que teremos em breve."

Lucius sabia que Voldemort gostava de ver o futuro. Gostava de escutá-lo escorrendo por entre as palavras que os Death Eaters diziam. Fosse após um ataque, fosse após uma reunião. Voldemort precisava da devoção de seus seguidores para continuar.

"Sim, futuro." Voldemort era o mestre das palavras. Lucius orgulhava-se de tê-lo como seu Mestre. "Um futuro do qual seu filho, o traidor, não fará parte."

E a garganta de Lucius fechou-se. Sabia que Voldemort exigiria a morte de Draco. Sabia que cedo ou tarde isso seria um assunto de conversa. Mas Lucius não queria dizer. Lucius não queria deixar que as palavras saíssem de sua boca, mesmo que sondassem permanentemente sua mente. Segurou-se com certa força nos braços da cadeira. Voldemort sorria com sua boca de cobra.

"Sim."

O mundo é feito de lados. Lados que sempre brigam. Lados que sempre brigariam. Lados que sempre machucariam. Lucius conhecia apenas um lado. O lado de que sabia que morreria, não completamente, mas morreria ao matar seu próprio filho.

"A Luz está com ele. Aquele _Potter_, está com seu filho."

Realização. Choque. Raiva. Sentimentos que Lucius nunca permitia atingi-lo. Mas atingiram. Pensamentos de tortura, morte, segredos revelados. Draco sabia demais. Draco poderia fazer com que a Luz tivesse um caminho para atrapalhar Voldemort. _Não_. Não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Levantou-se, observando os olhos de cobra de Voldemort. Ele lhe dissera aquilo exatamente para que tivesse essa reação. Conhecia-o. Sabia com ele agia. Seguia esse Mestre a tempo demais para não saber como ele era ardiloso com as palavras. Draco tinha que ser encontrado. Draco tinha que ser morto.

"Vou usar todos os meios para que o encontrem, Dark Lord."

"Isso." Voldemort aproximou-se de Lucius, a varinha presa entre os dedos da mão direita. Os olhos de cobra presos nos olhos tempestade de Lucius. O homem a sua frente tremia levemente. _Medo_. "Você é o Ministro da Magia. Aproveite. Use seu cargo. Encontre seu traidor. _Mate-o_."

Lucius quebrou-se. Lucius morreu um pouco mais. Mas já havia escolhido seu lado.

* * *

"Quanto tempo?"

"Algumas horas."

A resposta que nunca era boa. Hermione estava sentada do lado de fora da casa, escondida por entre as árvores que faziam o quintal. Lupin olhava-a de cima, as mãos nos bolsos. Hermione olhava-o como se fosse outra pessoa. Lupin parecia décadas mais velho. Mas quem, naquela Guerra, nas dores, nas perdas, nas mortes, no sofrimento, não parecia envelhecer? Quem não sentia a dor dos anos chegarem antes do que deveriam?

"Ele falará com Malfoy?"

"Sim. Disse-me que precisava de tempo antes de enfrentá-lo."

Hermione olhava para as mãos. Usara os artifícios que tinha. Usara o corpo. Usara a mente. Ela tivera que entregar-se, nublar o raciocínio de Harry, para ter o que queria. Queria Malfoy torturado. Queria Malfoy entregando segredo. Localizações. Nada importava mais do que findar a Guerra. Assim, talvez, salvaria o que restava da alma destruída de Harry. Assim, talvez, a vingança pela morte de Ron, estivesse feita. Respirou fundo.

"Não deveria deixá-lo tão quebrado."

A voz de Lupin soou como uma acusação para Hermione. A morena levantou o rosto. Seus olhos castanhos observaram o Lobisomem.

"Não..."

"Não tente me enganar, ou enganar-se, Hermione." Lupin abaixou-se. A idade refletida dentro de seus olhos. O medo do mundo curvando suas costas. A dor da perda de amigos desenhada em cada poro de seu rosto. "Todos usamos as armas que temos. Harry apenas permiti que faça isso com ele."

Hermione pensou. Pensou em oito anos de sua vida. Oito anos que sempre - sem tirar nem mesmo segundos - esteve ao lado de Harry. Seu sangue ferveu. O ódio estampou-se em seu rosto. A raiva usou suas palavras.

"Conheço Harry há oito anos. Conheço-o em cada parte dele... ha... conheço-o melhor do que ele mesmo. Era assim com Ron também." A voz tornou-se amarga ao lembrar do amor perdido. "Mas nesse tempo... não me conheço. Uso o que tenho, o que sei, para que ele lute. Lupin, eu sempre estive ao lado dele. Sempre o incentivei a lutar, correr atrás do que era certo. Eu estou... cansada." A voz tornou-se triste. "Estou cansada de viver. Cansada de lutar. Mas não posso desistir, não agora. Não posso deixar que Harry desista, pare de lutar. Ele _precisa_ continuar. Ele precisa ver que não pode deixar um megalomaníaco, bastardo, filho da mãe que acha certo matar por matar, continuar." O tom de voz aumentou. "Ele não pode simplesmente aceitar o fato de que _Voldemort_ o quer morto, e que vai matar milhões para conseguir isso. Ele não é _fraco_, eu sei disso." O tom de voz tornou-se pensativo. "Ele precisa descobrir o que puder de Malfoy..."

"Você quer que ele torture-o." Lupin afirmou. A voz triste de saber que ela apenas estava lutando. Somente isso.

"EU QUERO QUE ELE MATE MALFOY!"

O gritou ecoou. Ecoou pelo quintal, pela casa, na mente deles. Os pássaros nas árvores se remexeram assustados. As casas com pessoas na vizinhança silenciosa, espantaram-se. Harry despertou, Draco temeu. Lupin via a força das palavras dela, e sabia que essa força começava a corrompê-la.

"Malfoy, sua família, pessoas como eles, são o veneno desse mundo. Por Deus, Lupin, torturá-lo seria errado, mas..." Hermione levantou-se. Sua mente vagava por lugares obscuros. Ela sabia. "Ele _tem_ que falar. Ele sabe de coisas que podem ajudar a nos levar para Voldemort. Ele sempre soube das coisas."

Lupin levantou-se. As palavras dela estavam corrompendo-o. Ele queria o fim daquela Guerra. Queria o fim de tudo aquilo. Balançou a cabeça. Quanto tempo mais até encontrar-se exatamente como eles, os Death Eaters? Quantas horas mais até perceber que eram exatamente iguais a Bellatrix? Quanto tempo mais até perceber que Hermione, a bruxa mais inteligente de sua época, estava sucumbindo ao medo e a dor, tornando-se alguém diferente? Virou-se, voltando para a casa.

"Eu não quero mais viver nesse mundo, Lupin. Preciso que Harry faça isso."

Lupin virou-se, olhando os olhos castanhos que um dia lhe fitaram com esperança, agora despedaçados pela Guerra.

"Ele fará. Mas não por você. Ou por mim. Ou porque odeia Malfoy." Voltou a andar para a casa, ainda falando. Sua cabeça estava baixa ao dizer a verdade. "Mas porque ele simplesmente já desistiu de viver."

Hermione sabia que desistir de viver, era o que pior poderia acontecer a alguém como Harry Potter.

* * *

_O Dia do Ataque._

Eles vinham de todas as direções. Hermione observava pela ponta do corredor. Estava fazendo sua ronda. Estava pronta para algo assim. Ron estava poucos metros atrás. Harry junto dele. Era estranho saber que Hogwarts tornar-se-ia o palco do fim da Guerra. Observou Bellatrix passar pelo corredor. A veste negra. O rosto pintado. Os cabelos esvoaçando. Ela era a imagem da assassina perfeita. Sem temor, sem remorso. Voldemort sabia escolher seus assassinos.

"Vamos para fora."

Eles assentiram. Ginny chegou correndo por outro corredor. Aurores esgueiravam-se, desviando de feitiços. Lançando feitiços. Morrendo. Matando. Hermione queria ver-se livre daquilo. Mataria quem fosse, morreria por Harry. Eram quatro corações acelerados correndo para fora do castelo. Harry fora o primeiro a pisar na grama. Molhada. Chovia. Ouvira gritos de medo, de dor, de tristeza. Hermione sabia que não poderiam voltar atrás.

"Ginny!"

O grito de Ron era de dor. Hermione virou-se, era apenas um cenário. Feitiços iluminavam o que a lua não conseguia. Vira Bellatrix, sua insanidade ao extremo, apontar a varinha para Ginny. Hermione vira como o feitiço acertara-lhe o pescoço, como a fenda abrira-se lentamente e então a cabeça de cabelos cobre fizera um arco no ar. Desespero. Riso. Bellatrix saltitou para longe, rindo. Ron a perseguiu, Hermione o perseguiu. Ela o mataria. Ela decapitaria Ron como havia feito com a irmã.

Rezou. Não rezava há anos. Não lembrava-se das palavras corretas. Porém, pedia. Pedia a Deus que acabasse com aquilo. Pedia a Deus que Harry matasse Voldemort, que as trevas fossem banhadas de Luz. Viu como Bellatrix corria e ria. Via como Ron parecia enlouquecido. Talvez, cego de ódio, ele a matasse. Talvez a melhor assassina de Voldemort morresse pelas mãos de um adolescente cheio de vingança.

Não. Não era real. A Death Eater parara abruptamente, feitiços por todos os lados quase a acertando. Ron parara de correr. Voldemort aparecera. E então o corpo de Ron caia. Escorregava para o chão de grama molhada e lama. E o grito sufocado de Hermione nunca deixou a garganta. Não houve tempo. Escondeu-se. Eles a matariam também. _Ron estava morto_. Não vira quando Voldemort lançara o feitiço, mas o vira observando o feito com satisfação. Ele havia acabado de matar uma parte de Harry Potter. E Bellatrix mantando Ginny, tinha matado outra. Hermione soube, Harry morreria naquela noite. Tinha que correr, tinha que ajudar.

Encontrá-lo ferido, quase morto, minutos depois, não fora difícil. Fora difícil ver novamente Ron sem vida. Fora difícil novamente ver a cabeça de Ginny separada do corpo. Fora difícil ver Voldemort poucos metros de si, e não fazer absolutamente nada. Não fazer nada com o homem que destruía seu futuro, sua vida, com as mãos. Pedaço a pedaço, pessoa a pessoa. Voldemort tornou-se um monstro mitológico na mente de Hermione naquele momento. Aquele monstro qual tememos, mas que sabemos que um dia, alguém, um herói irá derrotar, e então não se terá mais perdas. Não se terá mais dores, mas tristeza.

Ela precisava sumir com Harry dali. Precisava levá-lo, curá-lo, levantá-lo e fazê-lo seguir. Ela precisava seguir. A morte estava perto demais, conseguia senti-la. Mas não a deixaria ganhar. Não agora ao menos.

* * *

_continua..._


	8. Choices

**N.A.:** _Pessoas lindas, eu resolvi postar hoje novamente porque me bateu uma crise de felicidade e escrevi como louca. Obrigadinha: **Triele, Samara, Fabianadat e Lilavate**, por comentarem e terem um tempinho de ler a minha insanidade. Sério, vocês são as melhores. ;D_

_Pessoas, só uma coisa, eu sei que está escrito que é Pinhão e tal, mas acreditem, eu vou colocar, juro, apenas preciso que o plot e o relacionamento deles faça sentido. Eu também estou super ansiosa para o Pinhão aparecer de verdade. *-*_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Choices**

Escolhas. São as escolhas que fazem o herói e o vilão. Então, quais escolhas fazem de você apenas mais um? Snape recostou-se na cama daquele quarto escondido na muggle Londres. Draco sumira. Talvez... talvez estivesse com aquele rapaz. Não lembrava-se do nome. Não lembrava-se de ouvi-lo falar sobre ele. Via na outra cama o aparelho que ele deixara ali. Há horas atrás ainda podia ouvir a música baixa que saia dos fones. Alguém dizia algo sombrio.

_"As your eyes start bleed, you realize it's too late. As the skies start to fall, your realize your standing alone."_

A música parara horas depois, sem que ele tocasse no aparelho. Sem que Draco voltasse para buscá-lo. Snape sabia. Sabia que Draco havia feito uma escolha. Dias atrás ouvira-o dizer que estava saindo. E então, o rapaz não voltara. Snape sabia que ele poderia ter sido capturado. Luz ou Voldemort, qualquer lado seria péssimo. Não sabia onde procurar. Não sabia quem procurar. Quando se é um fugitivo, traidor, poucos aliados encontram-se no seu caminho. Suspirou cansado. Severus estava cansado do mundo. Cansado da Guerra. Quantos anos fazia que havia escolhido ser apenas mais um? Vinte anos.

Vinte anos de escolhas. Vinte anos em que se não era herói e não era vilão. Mas era ambos. As pessoas escolhiam quais desses ele era. Quem o conhecia, escolhia o herói. Quem não o conhecia, escolhia o vilão. Quem ele era? Nenhum. Snape odiava-se. Odiava ter deixado tudo escorrer por seus dedos. Que escolhas ele fizera para que isso acontecesse? Todas. Nenhuma.

_Havia dito que ela era uma "Mudblood". A palavra escapara de sua boca. Severus fitava o local que ela estava. Fitava os passos rápidos que ela dava, afastando-se de si. Fizera uma escolha. Ela estava envolvida_ - apaixonada - _por James Potter. Seu corpo tremia. Era o maior erro. Seu erro. Erro dela. Olhou ao redor. Sozinho. Era a escolha que fizera. Viveria sozinho. Tinha acabo de sentenciar isso ao chamá-la daquilo. Ao deixá-la se afastar. Ao escolher deixá-la ir._

Fechou os olhos. Doía. Snape nunca estivera tão frágil, fraco, desprotegido. Ele havia quebrado a única pessoa que amara. Nunca amara ninguém. Mas Lily... Balançou a cabeça. Lily era sua vida. Lily fora seu mundo. O mundo que ele destruira e vira morrer. Respirou fundo, sua cabeça recostada na cabeceira da cama. Tudo resumia-se as escolhas feitas. E as escolhas não feitas.

_Olhou nos olhos de Dumbledore. Porque ele queria que ele quisesse algo em troca? Queria protegê-la. Queria deixá-la a salvo. Observou-o. Não acreditava que estava ali, mas lá estava. Lá estava, pingando, pedindo, sofrendo. E era amá-la que o levará ali. Era querer protegê-la. Querer que ela ficasse viva. Era a escolha de que ela fosse feliz. Mesmo ao lado do Potter. Mesmo com um filho dele. Voldemort não poderia pegá-la. Ele não permitiria. Fizera a escolha de ir pedir ajuda, de pedir por proteção. Não a sua. Nunca a sua. Queria a proteção daquele mundo que ele ajudara a quebrar aos poucos, pra ela._

Fora uma escolha tardia. Lembrar que seus apelos não surtiram o efeito desejado lhe trazia mais dor. Lhe curvava mais ao mundo. Snape sabia que seu tempo na Terra estava chegando ao fim. Sua vida estava chegando ao fim. Mas ele escolhera ser espião. Ele escolhera ajudar Dumbledore. Escolhera matá-lo. Destruir a única imagem de pai, amigo, confidente, que tinha. Snape nunca soubera o que era ter um amigo, alguém que lhe ajudasse nas horas sombrias. Apenas Dumbledore. Apenas aquele mago, que fora e sempre seria, o maior mago de todos os tempos. O mais temido por Voldemort. O mais amado por Minerva. O homem que Severus via como pai, mesmo que nunca confiasse nele plenamente.

_O que ele pedira era simplesmente inaceitável. Andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala. Olhava para o chão. Respirava profundamente. Onde estava sua força de vontade para dizer 'não'? Extinta. Dumbledore nunca lhe dera opções de escolha. Era um pai de pulso firme com um filho que falhara repetidas vezes. Fizera escolhas erradas. Que causara muita dor. Engoliu em seco. Ele não era capaz de lhe pedir aquilo, lhe implorar para que o matasse sem saber o que aquilo faria com ele. Severus sentia a dor. Severus era corroído por dentro. Mas então... não tinha escolha. Não haveria como escapar da súplica dele._

_Parou de andar, olhando ao redor. Que belo herói ele era. Que belo vilão ele era. Matar seu mentor. Destruir mais o amor de Lily, mesmo que essa já estivesse morta. O mundo saberia do que ele era capaz. Mesmo que entendessem tudo ao contrário. Snape abaixou a cabeça, os olhos fechados com força. O mundo_ nunca_ saberia quem ele era. Nem como ele era. Muito menos as escolhas que lhe foram tiradas._

Não choraria. Não fazia isso há anos. Não sabia mais o que eram lágrimas. Quantas escolhas lhe foram tiradas e não havia lágrimas por detrás delas? Severus tornara-se fraco por dentro, mas forte por fora. Ninguém derrubaria o grande Professor de Defence Against the Dark Arts, o Death Eater, o fugitivo, o assassino de Albus Dumbledore. Ele poderia morrer aos poucos por dentro. Sofrer pelas perdas como qualquer pessoa. Entretanto, ninguém o derrubaria. Sua vida, vinte anos dela, roubados por uma escolha errada. Uma escolha que o levara ao caminho, por vinte anos, onde todas as portas estavam fechadas, e só se abririam se alguém deixasse. Severus sofreria as consequências até o último segundo de vida. E ele pedia que esses segundos não demorassem. Porém, ele arcaria com as consequencias. Fosse como vilão, como herói, ou como mais uma pessoa apenas.

* * *

Sentou-se devagar no colchão no chão do quarto onde dormia. Sozinho. Lupin estava com Hermione do lado de fora da casa. Ouvira o grito. Ouvira a conversa. _"EU QUERO QUE ELE MATE MALFOY!"_ O grito dela, a raiva dela, ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos, faziam seu sangue correr. Deitou. Sua cabeça pesava. Sua mente estava cheia. Malfoy estava no quarto vazio. Dois dias. Vira Hermione sair de lá com Lupin. Lhe deram água. Harry não sabia se deveria deixá-lo morrer de fome e de sede. Ou se deveria soltá-lo. Torturar Malfoy? Balançou a cabeça. Até que ponto chegaria para obter o que queria? As informações que buscava? As informações que _precisava_? Balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Era... errado.

_Errado?_ O que era certo e o que era errado naqueles tempos de Guerra? Era errado que sua mãe e seu pai tivessem sido assassinados por um louco? Era errado que Aurores matassem pessoas, Death Eaters, que seguiam alguém que queria apenas vingança? Era errado odiar Snape pelas covardias feitas, pela morte de Dumbledore? Era errado manter um rapaz preso por cordas mágicas em uma cadeira em um quarto escuro por dois dias? Abriu os olhos, mirando o chão empoeirado. O que era errado? O que era certo? O que ele deveria fazer? Deveria entrar no quarto onde Malfoy estava, torturá-lo por informações? Era errado soltá-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia matá-lo depois? Harry respirou fundo, tirando os óculos, jogando-os em qualquer lugar.

O mundo regia o certo e o errado. Porém, quem era a pessoa que julgava o que era certo? Quem era a pessoa que julgava o que era errado? Voldemort achava que era certo matar para conseguir o que queria. Harry achava errado. Voldemort achava errado conversar para se ter meios de uma solução pacífica. Harry achava certo. Porém, Draco Malfoy ainda estava preso naquele quarto escuro. Era certo? Era errado? Levantou-se, sentindo o estômago apertar. Era errado. Era _extremamente_ errado. Buscou os óculos no chão, achando-o. Saiu do quarto, tocou a maçaneta da porta do quarto onde mantinham Malfoy preso.

"Espero que saiba o que está fazendo." A dor na voz de Lupin fez Harry olhá-lo no extremo do corredor. Quem era Lupin para dizer o que era certo ou errado?

"Vou soltá-lo." Sua voz era baixa. Triste. Harry odiava viver, demonstrava isso em cada movimento, cada palavra. Sabia que seu ato final, matar Voldemort, estava próximo de acontecer. Continuava a _sobreviver_ apenas para isso.

"E isso seria o certo, Harry?"

"O que seria certo, Lupin?" Soltou a maçaneta. Sua mente embrulhava-se com certos e errados. Certos de ambos os lados. Errados de ambos os lados. O mundo era dividido e cada lado tinha suas escolhas de certo e errado. "Certo seria machucá-lo, torturá-lo até o último minuto de vida? Ou seria certo soltá-lo, deixá-lo voltar ao buraco que se escondia?" Viu a sombra de Hermione atrás de Lupin. Ela deveria escutar aquilo. "Não é certo nada disso. Mas alguém tem que escolher." Virou-se. Iria libertar Malfoy. Estava farto daquilo. Estava farto de tudo.

"E vai escolher deixar a única pessoa que pode nos levar até Voldemort, escapar?" Hermione entrara no corredor. Harry não queria discutir isso. Não queria brigar com seu único porto seguro.

"Hermione, já fiz minha escolha."

E então ela fizera a dela. Ela escolhera puxar a varinha. Ela escolhera dar passos duros e certos em sua direção. Olhou-a. Seus olhos verdes observando pela primeira vez aquela mulher que ele não conhecia. Viu-a com lágrimas nos olhos. Cogitou continuar o que ia fazer, mas temeu a determinação nas íris castanha.

"Hermione, o que...?" Lupin perguntou sem saber o que fazer.

"Ele não vai soltá-lo." Respondeu a Lupin, mirado Harry. Suas lágrimas começavam a embaçar sua visão. Seu coração estava apertado pela escolha que tomara. "Harry, não vou deixá-lo soltar Malfoy." Engoliu em seco. Descrença e surpresa na face de seu amigo. "Por favor, não me faça fazer isso."

"Isso, o quê, Hermione?" Harry perguntou baixo, triste. Não acreditava que Hermione virara-se contra ele.

"Desacordá-lo." A surpresa tomou conta de Lupin e Harry. As lágrimas começaram a riscar o rosto da morena.

"Teria coragem?" Harry queria que ela dissesse que 'não', mas sabia que ela diria 'sim'. Uma escolha.

"Sim."

"Porque quer tanto machucá-lo?"

A pergunta foi respondida de duas maneiras: os olhos castanhos da morena pegaram fogo e a varinha abaixou-se. Harry sabia que isso respondia que ela não queria machucá-lo, mas o impediria de não machucar Malfoy. Era certo então que ele torturasse o rapaz atrás daquela porta? Na mente da bruxa mais inteligente de sua época, era certo torturar alguém? Harry sentiu-se afundando em confusão. Olhou-a sem entender.

"Porque ele merece. Ele sabe de coisas que vão nos levar _direto_ para Voldemort. Ele pode nos dar informações que nem mesmo Snape poderia. Por Deus, Harry, ele _é_ um deles, um Death Eater." Gritou, mas controlou-se ao chegar perto de Harry, ouvindo Lupin andar para perto deles. Com medo. Com receio dela. "O pai dele é o Ministro da Magia, acha mesmo que ele não sabe de nada com o pai dele sendo tão importante para Voldemort a ponto de deixá-lo guiar o mundo bruxo?"

Ela estava certa. Lucius Malfoy era o Ministro da Magia. Voldemort nunca colocaria qualquer Death Eater naquela posição. Ele nunca faria essa escolha errada. Olhou Lupin. O Lobisomem parecia ponderar. O que estava acontecendo? Eles estavam discutindo realmente se torturariam alguém? Talvez... fosse certo. Talvez em um mundo onde Lucius Malfoy era Ministro da Magia, Hermione Granger ameaçava-o com a varinha e pessoas morriam sem grande propósito, fosse certo torturar, machucar e tirar a verdade de Draco Malfoy. Harry olhou-a nos olhos, sério. Moveu-se para o lado, segurando a maçaneta novamente. A tensão no ar era palpável. O medo corria entre eles. O medo de tudo acontecer de forma errada. Ou certa.

"Vou... fazê-lo falar."

Harry entendera que o certo e o errado mudavam conforme as pessoas faziam escolhas.

* * *

_continua..._

**Tradução**: In This Moment - Ashes

Quando seus olhos começam a sangrar, você percebe que é tarde demais. Quando seu céu começa a cair, você percebe que ficará sozinho.


	9. Meaning

**N.A.:** _Eu estou escrevendo essa fic como louca. Sério. As idéias pipocam e simplesmente não consigo parar. Cá está, o que pode ser considerado o último capítulo dessa primeira parte. No próximo capítulo será apenas um Epílogo, como que uma abertura para o parte 2 da Trilogia. Se eu estiver inspirada de verdade, posto ainda hoje._

_Obrigadinha: **Samara e M. Cherry** por comentarem e terem um tempinho de ler a minha insanidade._

_Espero que esse capítulo apenas incentive vocês a começarem a pensar no Pinhão que ainda está por vir nas próximas duas partes da Trilogia._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Meaning**

Encarar de frente cada um de seus inimigos pode ser fácil quando você não espera morrer. Draco ouviu os gritos, as palavras que eles disseram do lado de fora da porta. Sua mente cravando cada palavra em sua memória. Sabia que em segundos veria Potter. Aquele do qual tivera medo alguns dias atrás. Aquele quais as órbitas pegaram fogo ao vê-lo. Draco apenas temia morrer com dor. Dois dias pensando na morte deixaram-no no estado letárgico qual encontrava-se. Ouvira a porta. Ouvira o clique da maçaneta. Era hora de encarar os fatos. Encarar a dor e a morte no corpo de um garoto da sua idade, que chamava-se Harry Potter. O-Garoto-Que-Sobrevivera. O garoto que deveria matar Voldemort. O garoto que morreria antes de conseguir concretizar o plano.  
"Malfoy?"

Levantou a cabeça. A coragem esvaindo-se de suas veias. As cordas apertando-se mais conforme moveu-se. Potter mirava-o da porta fechada atrás dele. Estava calmo. Estava atento. Draco pensou que nunca tinha visto Potter tão sereno em toda sua vida com ele.

"Sei que... ouviu."

A palavra parecia sair amarga da boca dele. Draco o observou. Os olhos verdes, escondidos pelos cabelos negros.

"Granger tem a voz alta."

Irreconhecível. Draco não sabia se era pela falta de água, ou por não falar há dois dias. Sua voz estava simplesmente baixa e rouca.

"Sabe de algo, não?"

Especulações. Seu lado Slytherin gritou com ele. Draco sabia que nem Potter, nem Granger e nem mesmo o Lobisomem tinham idéia do que acontecera com ele. Do que ele vira. Do que ele ouvira. Do que ele passara nas últimas semanas. Não sabia que ele agora era caçado por Voldemort. Por traição. O sorriso que levantou as pontas do lado esquerdo de seus lábios foi visto pelos olhos verdes de Harry.

"Sei várias coisas."

Provocações. Draco não sabia se era certo provocar, mas tudo estava perdido; que mal faria divertir-se com a raiva do outro? Mirou-o, agora com a cabeça levantada.

"Diga."

E os minutos passaram-se. Draco poderia contar. Contar cada segredo que sabia. Eram poucos, ele sabia disso. Mas poderia contá-los, aproveitar-se do desespero deles. Sair livre. Mas sairia? Balançou a cabeça. Ninguém era ingênuo ao ponto de deixá-lo partir. A morte o rondava. A morte estava ali desde o momento em que chegara naquela casa. Ponderações. Draco nunca fora de ponderar. Draco nunca fora um rapaz que parava para pensar seriamente. A Guerra mudava as pessoas. A Guerra mudava cada ser humano na Terra. A Guerra mudou Draco. Ele agora movia-se por pensamentos. Pensamentos que poderiam levá-lo direto para a morte. _Ou não_.

Harry observava-o seriamente. Lembrava-se de Malfoy na escola. Era esse Malfoy que via em sua mente. Era esse Malfoy que Hermione via na mente dela. Mas era aquele que estava ali? Era esse garoto que estava preso em cordas mágicas há dois dias? O que sabia que seria torturado por informações? Harry sabia que o certo e o errado mudavam conforme se mudava as escolhas. Draco escolhera o lado de Voldemort. Harry escolhera matar Voldemort. Mas então, matar era certo? Torturar Draco Malfoy era certo?

"Sei que dois mais dois é quatro." Draco disse, a voz baixa, sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

"Cale-se." Não era um grito. Não precisava, estavam no mesmo quarto. Agora mais próximo. Observava-o com raiva. Sim. Aquele era o mesmo Draco Malfoy da escola. O mesmo garoto que por sete anos apenas quis que Harry e seus amigos ficassem por baixo.

Draco havia escolhido o caminho errado. Mas ele ainda não sabia disso. Observava Potter perto. Via o ódio inflamando suas íris. Talvez se contasse algo, o deixasse vasculhar uma pista com meia verdade, ele o deixasse viver. O deixasse partir. Draco sorriu ainda mais. Potter estava perdendo a razão. Conseguia ver isso nos gritos que ele dava com Granger, na forma como ele o deixara por dois dias ali. Draco via que _nunca mais_ sairia dali. Que bem faria ajudar Potter a matar - tentar, na verdade - Voldemort? Ele nunca veria o mundo como fora antes. O mundo nunca mais seria como fora antes. Draco havia desistido nesse exato momento. Outra escolha errada.

"Malfoy tente esquecer que você foi um desgraçado filho da mãe nos últimos anos e pense... Voldemort vai matá-lo se eu te soltar." Harry olhava dentro dos olhos tempestade dele. _Tempestade_. Era o que estava por vir. Sua mente entrara em piloto automático quando ouvira Malfoy debochar de si. Sabia que apenas seguiria com o curso do que sua mente parecia saber fazer. Era como um terceiro ser naquele quarto. Observando. Apenas observando como ele mesmo tentava entrar na mente de Malfoy. Quebrá-lo.

_"__Porque ele merece. Ele sabe de coisas que vão nos levar _direto_ para Voldemort. Ele pode nos dar informações que nem mesmo Snape poderia. Por Deus, Harry, ele é um deles, um Death Eater. O pai dele é o Ministro da Magia, acha mesmo que ele não sabe de nada com o pai dele sendo tão importante para Voldemort a ponto de deixá-lo guiar o mundo bruxo?"_

A voz de Hermione ecoou em sua mente separada do corpo. Era isso. Malfoy merecia isso. Malfoy era um Death Eater. Ele sabia das coisas. Ele sabia o que aconteceria, e por tudo que já fizera, merecia estar ali.

"Conte o que sabe... vou soltá-lo assim que matar Voldemort."

Olhou a tempestade que formava-se nas íris do loiro. Malfoy ponderava. Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Malfoy nunca ponderava. Malfoy agia por impulso. Olhou-o de cima a baixo. Sangue. Suor. Medo. Angustia. Raiva. Fome. Sede. Tudo que Harry já passara - por meses - o rapaz a sua frente passava agora. Afastou-se um passo. Deveria ter pena? Deveria facilitar para Malfoy, ajudá-lo, talvez conseguindo informações de outro modo?

"Você não vai vencer, Potter." Raiva. A raiva era o que mantinha Malfoy mirando os olhos verde fogo de Harry Potter. E ela estava fazendo todas as escolhas erradas.

"Não, Malfoy. _Você_ não vai vencer."

Harry afastou-se da cadeira. Sentou-se no chão cheio de poeira. Apoiou as costas na parede velha. Olhou Malfoy. Certo ou errado, Harry o faria falar. Já não havia volta, tinha feito sua escolha. Ninguém atrapalharia seu plano de matar Voldemort e morrer. Ninguém. Nem mesmo Draco Malfoy e seus segredos.

* * *

Horas. Horas são contadas por minutos. Minutos que Malfoy perdera a contagem. Poderia dizer que se faziam dias que estavam ali dentro. Ele e Potter. Mirou o moreno. Onde estava a força de vontade de fazê-lo falar agora? Olhou-o com força. Ele deveria ter fome. Deveria ter sede. Deveria querer sair dali. Porém, Draco via um quadro diferente. Via um Potter teimoso. Um Potter guerreiro. Um Potter que não desistiria de fazer exatamente aquilo que queria; fazer Draco falar.

Fechou os olhos.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11..._

Abriu os olhos. Os segundos tinham travado. Os momentos não passavam. O que estava acontecendo? Draco olhou para os lados. Desejar algo não faria acontecer, mas queria água. Queria algo para comer. Queria ser desamarrado. Queria parar de desesperar-se. Voltar a ser apenas Draco Malfoy. Apenas isso. Queria raspar de sua história tudo que ocorrera. Entretanto, não havia modo. Não havia modo de Malfoy apagar o que já estava escrito. O que já estava feito. Ele era um fugitivo, qual Voldemort caçava. Era um Death Eater, na visão de Potter. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, olhando o moreno de olhos fechados. Estava perdendo a razão. Ficando parecido com Potter.

_41, 42, 43, 44, 45..._

Não adiantava contar. Não adiantava desejar. Potter ficaria ali. Potter simplesmente não desistiria. Era possível que morresse antes mesmo de falar algo. Moveu-se, as cordas apertaram seus braços. Sentiu sangue descer por onde a corda já raspava contra sua pele há dois dias. Seu sangue pingou no chão velho. Potter pareceu sentir o cheiro, como tubarão em água sente o cheiro de sangue a quilômetros. Olhou dentro dos olhos dele.

"Quer saber um segredo, Potter?" Viu-o mover a cabeça. Olhos fechados novamente. "Vou morrer de qualquer modo." Viu-o abrir minimamente os olhos. "Caso você mate Voldemort, eu iria para Azkaban. Dementors para me alegrar. Se você morrer, Voldemort irá me torturar e me matar." Draco engoliu em seco. Pensar mais na morte deixava-o ainda mais no estado sedado que já estava. "Não tem diferença. Meu fim chegou de qualquer modo."

Potter levantou-se. Draco fitava-o sério. Observando seus movimentos. Viu-o aproximar-se. Viu-o parar meu a seu lado. O que não esperava era o contato que os ossos da mão dele fizessem contato com seu maxilar com tanta força. Seu rosto pendeu por alguns segundos. Gosto metálico. Mais sangue. Um zunido em sua orelha esquerda. A língua procurava, inconscientemente, por dentes perdidos. Não lembrava-se de levar um soco tão forte. Não lembrava-se de ver Potter tão descontrolado.

"Qualquer desses destinos... você merece."

Draco queria responder. Queria dizer algo. Abriu a boca. Sentiu sangue escorrer por seu queixo. O zunido no ouvido não parava, mas a voz de Potter sobressaiu-se.

"Ron e Ginny morreram, Malfoy. Meus amigos. Minha _família_." A voz dele. O hálito dele, estavam perto demais. Se virasse o rosto, encontraria duas chamas verdes lhe mirando. "Eu vi tudo que amei ser destruído." Draco sentia a dor na voz dele. Seu queixo doía. Sua língua latejava. Engoliu saliva e sangue, deixando sua garganta ainda mais seca. "Você sofre, é apenas parte do que merece."

"Você vai destruir tudo." Disse. Sua voz pastosa. Pequenas gotas de sangue flutuando no ar antes de atingirem sua calça.

"Sim, _vamos_ destruir tudo. Mas então... o quê?"

Malfoy observou-o. Aquela pergunta era a certa. Após a destruição de Voldemort, após a destruição do mundo bruxo, do mundo muggle... o que viria? Calou-se. Draco calou-se e pensou. Pensou como nunca antes. E se - de algum modo - ficasse vivo? O que seria depois disso? Qual seria o destino? Qual seria a razão? Qual o propósito de viver após isso?

* * *

Olhou para os dois lados antes de atravessar. Era estranho. Não havia tanta movimentação nas ruas. Pareciam paradas. Os carros pareciam diminuir no trânsito conforme caminhava. Olhou para trás. O medo repentino de ser assaltada. O medo repentino de alguém aparecer. Sabia que era paranóia, mas as notícias que vira na televisão ontem a deixaram assustada. Os jornais dizendo que uma 'Onda do Crime Organizado' estava acontecendo. Era difícil. Era extremamente difícil acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Olhou por cima dos ombros novamente. Rua vazia. Luzes funcionando. Um ou outro carro passando. Era paranóia. Era simples e pura paranóia.

Odiava correr com aqueles saltos, e odiava aquela rua. Mas saíra mais tarde, tivera que pegar aquele caminho. Duas quadras. Apenas duas quadras e estaria em casa. Segura. Assistindo mais especulações dos jornais da noite sobre as mortes e desaparecimentos. Era estranho. Pessoas desapareciam no ar. Alguns eram encontradas mortas. Sem machucados. Sem doenças. Sem _nada_. Apenas mortas. Respirou fundo. Já via sua casa. Uma quadra. Rápido. Seria apenas mais alguns passos. Estaria segura. Estaria bem. Essa sensação de medo, de ser seguida, desapareceria. Pegou a chave na bolsa. Voltou a olhar a rua. Mais ninguém. Mais nenhum carro. Apenas... era alguém do outro lado da rua? Virou o rosto para sua casa. Não queria olhar. Era estranho ter medo de alguém passando na calçada do outro lado da rua. Porém, o medo faz isso. Colou a bolsa no corpo. Andou mais rápido. Apenas vinte passos e estaria no portão de sua casa. Arriscou olhar para o outro lado da rua, pelo canto do olho. Viu um homem. Seu coração acelerou. O medo foi injetado por toda sua corrente sanguínea. Algo no fundo de sua mente parecia gritar: _Corra!_ E quase fez, apenas para ouvir:

"Não adianta correr."

Seus passos aceleraram. Sem parar. Precisava fugir. Chegar em casa. Ligar para a polícia. Queria o máximo de distância desse homem. Olhou para o outro lado, ele não estava lá. Alívio. Não estava atrás de si também. Virou-se para frente. Ele estava ali. Deu dois passos para trás. O que ele poderia querer? Quem ele era? Olhou no rosto dele. Nos olhos. Recuou um passo. Um grito engasgou-se em sua garganta. _O que_ ele era? Derrubou a bolsa, deixou o casaco cair. Correu na direção oposta. Sua voz engolida pelo medo. Sua mente não a levando para onde deveria. Para casa, para o conforto. Para a segurança.

"Eu disse, não adianta correr."

Ele estava à sua frente. Como chegara ali? Afastou-se dele em passos largos. Caiu. Já não havia para onde ir. Gritou. Sua voz finalmente saiu. Ele - _aquilo_ - riu. Sentiu medo. Sentiu muito medo. Ele deu um passo a frente. Gritou novamente. Ele tinha pisado em seu pé. O quebrou. Via sangue. Via o sorriso dele. Parecia que ele se divertia. Gritou. Ele sorriu mais.

"Quanto mais gritar, mais alegre vai me deixar, muggle."

Via claramente o rosto dele agora. Ele havia tirado o pé do seu. Ele havia inclinado o rosto para o lado. Os olhos dele miravam-na divertidos. Estremeceu arrastando-se para trás. Ele era deformado. Ele tinha algum problema no rosto. Lembrava-lhe um cão. Ele parecia...

"Eu e você, vamos nos divertir muito, muggle."

O grito cortou o ar quando Fenrir Greyback levou uma muggle com ele. Ninguém testemunhou. Ninguém viu. Alguns poucos ouviram seus gritos. Ninguém tinha idéia do que estava por vir.

* * *

_continua..._


	10. Done

**N.A.:** _Sim, esse capítulo é extremamente menor. Mas cá está a explicação: como disse antes, esse era apenas um tipo de Epílogo. Uma mera prévia de como começariam as coisas na parte 2. Espero que gostem e entendam._

_Obrigadinha: **Samara e M. Cherry** por comentarem e terem um tempinho de ler a minha insanidade._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Done**

Estava sentado na poltrona mais confortavel que achara para comprar na época. Tinha assumido aquele cargo há mais de dois anos. A placa na mesa dizia o que ele era. ___Secretário de Segurança Nacional_. Não era qualquer cargo. Não era um simples cargo. Há dois anos descobrira coisas sobre o Governo e sobre as pessoas. Aquelas outras pessoas. No começo achara absurdo. Adultos acreditando em bruxos. Mas tivera provas. Conhecera o representante deles. Sentou-se na poltrona, recostou a cabeça. Era quase incrível. Era quase extraordinário. Mas já vira coisas extraordinárias antes. Porém, nada... nada como o que acontecia há alguns meses.

Virou-se na poltrona, segurando o jornal que eles chamavam de The Daily Prophet. As fotos moviam-se. As notícias assustadoras. Já havia conversado com o antigo Ministro da Magia. Já havia conversado com ele e sabia o que poderia acontecer. Mas o homem lhe dissera que esse tal Voldemort não estava vivo. As notícias atuais diziam o contrário. E diziam que um rapaz de dezessete anos salvaria o mundo bruxo. Balançou a cabeça. Era quase como se fosse um sonho.

"É extremamente real, meu caro."

Virou-se rapidamente para a direção que ouvira a voz. Um arrepio subiu sua espinha. Alguém estava ali. Forçou a visão. Tentou vê-lo. Aparecer daquele modo... só poderia ser bruxo. Levantou-se, pronto para falar. Mas então, o homem saíra das sombras. A luz fraca o iluminou. Recuou um passo quase caindo na poltrona.

"O mundo bruxo existe. Esse rapaz que citam fervorosamente existe. E eu... eu existo."

Voldemort observava o medo estampado no rosto do Secretário de Segurança. Era a satisfação. Muggles como ele, que sabiam do mundo bruxo, mereciam mais algum tempo de vida. Apenas para que vissem o que ele faria com o mundo deles. Segurou a varinha firme na mão direita. Seus olhos de cobra correndo de um lado para o outro. Analisava tudo. Pensava em tudo.

"Você... você é o ___homem _que eles procuram?"

Voldemort sorriu. Um sorriso que rasgava sua face de cobra. Que o deformava mais. Que injetava medo nas veias de quem visse. Sabia que o muggle estava apenas querendo saber o porque daquela visita. Porque de aparecer repentinamente. Deu mais alguns passos para frente, aproximando-se.

"Eles... já não sabem o que procuram."

"O que quer?" Voldemort sorriu com o medo na voz do homem. O Secretário estremecera mais uma vez com aquele sorriso.

"Que veja seu mundo ruir."

* * *

Sua boca sangrava. Já não sentia a língua. Os dentes pareciam soltos. Seu olho esquerdo estava parcialmente fechado. _Potter_. Quem era ele? Desde quando Potter usava da violência para ter o que queria? Uma voz alta gritava: _Sectumsempra_. Potter já havia usado violência. Potter já quase o matara. Lembrava-se do feitiço que quase o matara. Levantou a cabeça. Cuspindo sangue. A garganta ardia de sede. Porém, esse era o menor de seus problemas. A cada soco, cada machucado, cada vez que Potter lhe perguntava o que ele sabia, Draco via. Draco via que ele estava parecido com Voldemort. Que ele estava perdendo o caminho. Aquele caminho que um dia começara a seguir. O caminho do bom samaritano. Potter estava desviando-se. Os olhos ainda eram bolas de fogo verdes. Riu, engolindo um pouco de sangue com pouca saliva.

"Porque ri?"

"Você está tão envolvido em sua _causa_, que não percebe o quão parecido com Voldemort você está."

A frase fora seguida de silêncio. Silêncio que machuca. Silêncio que condena. Silêncio que apenas fora cortado pelo som da porta do quarto sendo aberta e fechada com força. Draco sorriu outra vez, inclinando a cabeça para trás. As cordas apertaram-se, cortaram mais um pouco de sua pele. Voldemort ou Potter, ele já tinha desistido de viver e esperava pela morte. Era algo certo de acontecer.

* * *

**N.A.:** _Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que comentem. A Parte 2, Peur du Noir começa nas próximas semanas. Até lá._


End file.
